Janji di Padang Kunang-Kunang
by Frau Freude
Summary: Karena kenakalannya sudah diambang batas, Sasuke dikirim sang ayah ke desa Konoha. Ke tempat terpencil, tempatnya dulu tinggal semasa kecil. Selain harus tinggal bersama kakaknya yang cerewet dan gila pada dunia hewan dan tumbuhan, dia juga bertemu dengan pemuda blonde yang menyebalkan. Pemuda aneh yang selalu menguntitnya. For #Opposite Party! Warning : NS!
1. Chapter 1

Kayaknya cuma Frau yang telat buat upload event #Opposite Party. Orzzzzzz… Maafkan Author dan salahkan jaringan inet yang tiba-tiba ilang… Silahkan dinikmatiiii… Happy OP~

**.**

**.**

Tak ada lagi tawa yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Tak ada ekspresi bahagia lagi saat dia melihat cahaya kerlap-kerlip cantik. Seorang anak lelaki duduk terisak di pinggir danau berair jernih. Wajahnya dia sembunyikan di antara kedua belah lututnya, air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Gelapnya malam serta udara dingin pegunungan tak dihiraukannya.

Sebuah cahaya kecil berwarna kuning keluar dari balik dedaunan. Terbang rendah menghampiri sang bocah, mendarat tepat di bahunya. Kepalanya yang kecil bergerak-gerak, mengamati bocah yang biasanya selalu bermain dengannya. Suara tangis menggema pilu, mengiris hati setiap makhluk yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali oleh makhluk kecil itu.

Serangga kecil bercahaya kembali terbang, mengitari tubuh sang bocah. Memanggil teman-temannya yang juga tak kalah cantik mengeluarkan cahaya sepertinya. Mereka menari di ayun semilir angin, bergerak halus, menciptakan gelombang cahaya yang sanggup membuat siapa saja terpesona melihat mereka.

Tapi bocah itu tak menghiraukan mereka. Tangis si bocah berhenti, dia berdiri lalu memunggungi mereka. Bergerak menjauhi tempat itu, meninggalkan sebuah cahaya kuning berkelap-kelip yang tak lepas memandang punggungnya. Berharap kesedihan anak itu hilang. Berharap dia dapat bermain lagi dengan sang bocah. Seribu satu harapan dipanjatkan pada bintang di atas sana, tapi bocah itu tak pernah muncul kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji di Padang Kunang-Kunang**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Poetry, Tragedy, and Fantasy**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Warning : M/M Slash****, ****Alternate Universe**** and Animal Abuse****.**

**.**

**Special Dedication : Untuk event Opposite Party dan mereka semua yang ikut berpartisipasi**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. ****Tidak ada hewan yang mati/terluka dalam pembuatan cerita ini semua hanya rekayasa demi berjalannya cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini bukan tentang diriku_

_Juga bukan tentang dirimu_

_Ini tentang kita yang bertemu di__malam itu_

_Di padang kunang-kunang bersama denganmu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Deru halus dari mesin mobil SUV berwarna hitam bergerak pelan di jalan tanah sebuah pedesaan yang terkenal dengan wisata gunung dan hutan, Konoha nama desa itu. Sejak memasuki gerbang selamat datang, sang pengendara mobil tak melihat satupun warga setempat maupun rumah-rumah. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada hutan serta sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih.

Selepas sepuluh kilometer sejak masuk ke gerbang desa, barulah dia melihat beberapa rumah bergaya Jepang dengan halaman luas. Jarak antara satu rumah dengan rumah yang lain sangat jauh. Suasananya sama seperti dahulu, kecuali ada sebuah toko kelontong kecil di persimpangan desa berarsitektur modern.

Sang pengemudi―yang hampir berkepala empat―menurunkan kaca jendela. Membuat udara segar khas pedesaan masuk ke dalam mobil―menikmatinya. Wajahnya yang kaku mengangguk ramah saat tak sengaja berpapasan dengan warga setempat yang sedang berjalan kaki menuju pematang sawah. Diliriknya seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya, seorang pemuda sedang asik memainkan PS Pita.

"Ingat Sasuke, Kamu tidak boleh merepotkan kakakmu," peringat ayahnya, kembali fokus ke jalan di depan sana.

Pemuda yang disebut namanya hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali asik memainkan _handheld_ _game__ console_ di tangannya. "Bukan salahku kalau nanti kakak jadi kerepotan. Bukankah ini rencana Ayah untuk 'membuangku' ketempat terpencil?" jawabnya sinis.

"Aku tidak pernah membuangmu!" suara sang ayah meninggi, "Aku hanya ingin kau introspeksi diri."

Sasuke menurunkan PS Pita di tangannya menatap sang ayah yang tetap fokus mengemudi, "Introspeksi buat apa?" kernyitnya.

"Tidak bisakah kamu sedikit menghormati ayahmu ini dan mendengarkan semua ucapanku tanpa membantah, Uchiha Sasuke!" sang ayah dapat melihat dari ujung matanya kalau anak bungsunya itu diam dengan bibir ditekuk ke bawah. "Demi Tuhan! Sampai saat ini apa kamu tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan? Kamu pikir sudah berapa kali ayah dan ibu mendapat surat panggilan dari sekolah?" Sasuke tetap diam, pura-pura asik memperhatikan petak sawah di balik kaca mobil. "Kalau kamu tidak bisa introspeksi. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Tokyo, aku akan menyekolahkanmu di tempat ini," tegas sang ayah, sedikit mengancam.

Sasuke balik menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Menghabiskan liburan musim panas di desa terpencil yang tidak ada apa-apanya saja sudah seperti di neraka. Tidak ada _game center_―tempat dia biasanya menghabiskan sebagian waktu, tidak ada pusat perbelanjaan―tempatnya biasa membolos, dan tidak ada orang yang dikenalnya―yang kira-kira bisa dijadikan anak buah.

Mobil SUV itu menanjak pada jalan di ujung desa, berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu gerbang yang sengaja dibuka. Masuk ke dalam halaman rumah bergaya Jepang yang dikelilingi tembok tinggi, lalu berhenti tepat di depan rumah. Sang ayah langsung keluar dari dalam mobil, seorang lelaki keluar dari _genkan_. Menghampiri kedua orang yang baru saja datang.

"Selamat datang, Ayah dan Sasuke," ucapnya senang. Dia menghampiri sang ayah, membantunya mengeluarkan koper dan tas dari dalam bagasi. "Bagaimana perjalanan ke sini? Lancar?"

"Membosankan," celetuk Sasuke yang langsung mendapat pelototan sang ayah.

"Hn, lancar saja. Bagaimana kabarmu, Itachi?" tanyanya pada sang anak sulung. Dia terlihat khawatir, begitu melihat penampilan sang anak yang tampak kacau dengan pakaian yang tak dikancing rapi.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, menarik koper berwarna biru. "Aku baik-baik saja Ayah. Ayo silahkan masuk, kalian pasti lelah," ajaknya.

Ketiganya memasuki bangunan berumur tua yang terlihat sangat terawat. Tiga pasang sendal rumah sudah disiapkan Itachi, mereka memakainya masing-masing. Sasuke menatap berkeliling saat mereka melewati koridor panjang yang terhubung dengan sebuah taman di tengah rumah. Setiap ruangan hanya dibatasi oleh _shoji_―dinding kertas.

Beberapa kaligrafi yang ditulis artistik menjadi pajangan dinding, bersama dengan pedang-pedang samurai dengan sarung pedang yang digosok mengkilat. Vas-vas cantik yang dibuat dari gerabah mengisi ruang-ruang kosong. Berjalan di antara lorong rumah sudah seperti masuk dalam sebuah galeri karya seni.

"Tidak usah menyiapkanku kamar. Aku hanya mengantar Sasuke lalu langsung kembali," celetuk ayah mereka.

Itachi membuka pintu geser, masuk ke dalam _washitsu_―ruang serba guna yang dapat digunakan sebagai ruang tamu, kamar tidur, dan ruang keluarga―sebuah televisi keluaran lama ada di ujung ruangan―dekat pintu kaca geser―yang langsung menghadap ke beranda. "Ayah serius akan langsung pulang?" tanyanya tidak percaya, menaruh koper biru di dekat sebuah lemari pajangan. "Menginaplah semalam," mintanya, terdengar nada khawatir dari suaranya.

Lelaki yang sudah tidak muda itu menghempaskan pantatnya di bantal duduk, "Tidak bisa. Besok ada rapat, aku harus menyiapkan semuanya," dia menggerakkan kepalanya―membuat gerakan berputar―dan memukul-mukul bahunya pelan, tampak lelah. "Antarkan adikmu ke kamarnya."

Itachi mengangguk patuh, adiknya terlihat tidak terlalu antusias. "Ayo Sasuke, aku antar ke kamarmu."

"Biarkan Sasuke membawa semua barangnya sendiri, Itachi!" perintah ayahnya nyaring, "Kalau kamu memanjakannya, dia akan lupa tujuannya datang kemari," desisnya, menatap anak bungsunya yang memasang wajah masam.

Sasuke menarik kopernya dengan kasar, mengikuti Itachi yang sudah ke luar ruangan terlebih dahulu. Sang _raven_ sedikit kesusahan karena harus menjinjing beberapa tas berukuran besar, Itachi mengambil salah satu tas yang dibawa Sasuke. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah belakang, memastikan ayahnya tidak melihat kalau dia sedang membantu Sasuke.

"Kau pasti kesusahan, sini kakak bawakan," baru saja dia akan melepas pegangan tas di tangan Sasuke, tangannya tiba-tiba di tepis.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" jawabnya dengan suara tinggi, "Cepat antarkan aku ke kamar. Aku sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat."

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mendengar adiknya yang seenaknya menyuruhnya-nyuruhnya, membuatnya sedikit sedih. Adiknya yang dulu manis sudah benar-benar tidak ada dalam diri Sasuke saat ini. "Sebelah sini," Itachi membuka pintu geser di ruangan paling ujung. "Bereskan barangmu, aku mau menemui ayah. Nyamankan dirimu, anggap saja ini rumah keduamu," jelasnya dengan senyum hangat. Lalu menutup pintu geser, membiarkan adiknya ada di dalam kamar bertatami itu.

"Rumah? Tempat seperti ini mana bisa dikatakan rumah," gerutu Sasuke dengan suara kecil, mulai membereskan pakaiannya dari dalam koper dan tas.

Satu persatu dia menaruh pakainnya ke dalam laci lemari pakaian yang terlihat antik. Semua barang yang dibutuhkannya sudah disiapkan ibunya, jadi dia tak perlu takut untuk ketinggalan satu barangpun yang kira-kira dibutuhkan olehnya. Ibunya sendiri tidak setuju membiarkan anak bungsunya pergi ke tempat ini, butuh beberapa hari akhirnya sang ibu menyetujui keputusan ayahnya dengan pertimbangan anak sulungnya akan mengawasi.

Sepertinya karena surat dari kepala sekolah yang mengabarkan dia berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain dan membuat beberapa murid sekolah itu cidera berat, membuat kesabaran ayahnya habis dan mengirimnya ke Konoha, ke rumah warisan kakeknya. Dulu sekali, saat dia masih kecil pernah tinggal di tempat ini, sebelum akhirnya harus pindah ke kota karena pekerjaan ayahnya. Tapi dia sudah tak terlalu mengingat masa-masa kecilnya di tempat ini. Kata ibunya, itu karena tak lama setelah pindah dia pernah terjatuh, kepalanya memar dan membuat ingatan masa kecilnya sedikit kacau.

Ayahnya mengatakan kalau dia harus introspeksi selama liburan musim panas ini. Tapi sepertinya, ayahnya itu hanya tak ingin bertemu dengannya sementara waktu. Sampai kemarahannya mereda, karena ulahnya selama ini sudah membuat kepala keluarga Uchiha itu memiliki tekanan darah tinggi. Liburan musim panas di rumahnya―yang ada di Tokyo―sama saja menjadi pemicu penyakit ayahnya semakin kambuh.

Keputusan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tampaknya tepat. Membawa sang anak bungsu ke tempat yang tak ada apa-apanya seperti ini, dengan harapan dia dapat menjadi dewasa dan memikirkan kesalahannya selama ini yang sudah banyak merepotkan orang tuanya juga orang-orang yang ada di dekatnya. Jika memikirkan harus menghabiskan liburan di tempat ini dengan seorang kakak yang akan selalu cerewet dan mengawasinya, membuat Sasuke serasa hidup di penjara.

Dia mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna biru dari kantung celananya, memperhatikan pada layar ponsel, tak ada satupun sinyal yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dibantingnya keras benda elektronik itu, tak menghiraukan isinya yang berceceran. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke jendela yang ada di dekat tempat tidur, membukanya lebar.

Tak ada gedung-gedung bertingkat dan tak ada atap-atap rumah. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada pepohonan, rumput ilalang, dan bunga-bunga liar. Jangan lupakan suara _semi_―serangga musim panas―yang sejak tadi berbunyi berisik.

"Bagus sekali," gerutunya sarkastik. Sama sekali tak menyukai tempat ini. Dia kembali untuk membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di tas satunya lagi, memunggungi jendela yang ada di belakangnya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, seekor serangga mengintipnya dari balik daun pohon apel. Cahaya yang dikeluarkan serangga itu tampak samar, karena di luar masih terang. Sang serangga terbang rendah menjauhi rumah dimana dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya. Terbang tinggi, menari di angkasa.

**.**

**.**

Itachi menaruh segelas _oolong_ dingin di depan ayahnya. "Diminum dulu, Ayah. Istirahat saja dulu, kalau perlu besok baru pulang," dia ikut duduk di sebelah ayahnya.

Sang ayah mengambil gelas dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Benar-benar kehausan. "Sudah aku bilang, tidak bisa. Besok benar-benar ada rapat penting."

"Kenapa Ayah tidak memintaku untuk datang menjemput Sasuke? Atau biarkan saja Sasuke berangkat sendiri, aku bisa menjemputnya di stasiun. Dia bukan anak-anak lagi, apa Ayah tidak mempercayainya?"

Sang ayah mendengus mendengarnya, menaruh gelas dengan hati-hati di atas meja. "Membiarkan Sasuke berangkat sendiri? Kalau sampai terjadi, dia tak akan sampai ke sini dan membuatku harus pusing mencarinya," jawabnya. "Dia tidak bisa dipercaya Itachi. Kau sudah dengar sendiri bagaimana tingkahnya selama ini."

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam masa-masa pemberontakan, Ayah," Itachi membela sang adik. "Seperti aku dulu."

Ayahnya menatap Itachi tajam, "Apa masa-masa pemberontakan itu termasuk memecahkan kaca jendela, tawuran dengan sekolah lain, membolos, merokok saat jam bebas, mem-bully teman satu sekolahnya, menantang kakak kelas―"

"Sasuke melakukan itu semua pasti ada sebabnya, Ayah!" ucapnya memotong ucapan sang ayah. "Dia begitu pasti pengaruh sahabat-sahabatnya."

"Jangan menyalahkan orang lain! Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus dibimbing mana yang salah dan benar," sang ayah menyamankan duduknya. "Dia tahu kalau itu salah, tapi dia seperti menikmatinya," ayahnya menatap Itachi tajam. "Makanya aku butuh bantuanmu untuk membuat dia tidak separah ini. Sejak dulu anak itu selalu mengikuti ucapanmu."

Itachi menghela napas lelah, "Seperti dia akan mendengarkanku saja," dia pesimis saat mengetahui adik manisnya sudah berubah. Tepukan lembut ke bahunya membuat Itachi tersenyum lemah pada sang ayah. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak akan berusaha. Sebagai kakaknya aku juga ingin dia berubah ke arah yang lebih baik."

Kepala sang ayah mengangguk-angguk menyetujuinya. "Maafkan ayah karena sudah membawa masalah di tengah kesibukanmu dalam penelitian. Bagaimana kabar penelitianmu tentang rubah api?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ayah, Sasuke bukan sebuah masalah. Lagi pula penelitianku hampir selesai, berkat seorang asisten," sebuah senyum lebar tercetak di wajahnya.

Sang ayah bangkit dari duduknya, "Lain kali perkenalkan asistenmu pada kami."

"Tentu saja. Hn, Ayah sudah ingin pergi?" tanyanya melihat sang ayah mengambil kunci mobil yang sebelumnya di taruh di atas meja.

"Kalau lebih lama, aku akan sampai kemalaman. Aku titip Sasuke. Ingat! Jangan manjakan dia, di sini dia sedang dihukun untuk introspeksi," ayahnya memperingatinya lagi, mengingat sang sulung sama seperti ibunya, suka memanjakan sang bungsu. "Aku izinkan kamu bertindak keras padanya. Kalau perlu berikan dia latihan militer."

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa kering, mengikuti ayahnya ke arah _genkan_. "Kalau niat Ayah ingin melakukan latihan militer pada Sasuke, sebaiknya antar saja kerumah paman Obito," mengingat sang paman adalah seorang petinggi di sebuah badan keamaan pemerintah. "Aku ini seorang peneliti, Ayah."

"Rencana awalnya, aku ingin mengantarkannya ke sana. Tapi, dia sedang tugas ke luar kota," lelaki yang hampir berkepala empat masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk di belakang kemudi, memakai _s__eat__ belt_. "Apa tidak ada zat dari tanaman atau hewan yang bisa membuat adikmu jadi anak manis?"

Itachi tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sang ayah. "Akan kucoba untuk mencarinya. Hati-hati di jalan, Ayah."

Sang ayah mengangguk, menutup kaca mobil, lalu menyalakan mesin mobil. Membawa kendaraannya keluar dari halaman rumah, kembali pulang ke Tokyo. Itachi menutup pintu gerbang, melirik adiknya yang berwajah kesal di depan pintu. Sang bungsu cepat-cepat masuk kembali, tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun padanya.

**.**

**.**

Suara jangkrik, juga dengungan nyamuk yang masuk ke kamar membuat Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan kedua matanya. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu kakaknya menggelar _futon_ di atas _tatami_ untuknya, tapi di tengah udara yang gerah dan ditambah dengan nyamuk yang selalu menghinggapi tubuhnya, siapa yang bisa tidur nyenyak? Sejak tadi sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak nyamuk yang sudah menjadi korban pukulannya.

Jari tangannya menggaruk lengan yang terasa gatal, bekasnya membuat kulitnya memerah. Awalnya dia ingin menutup jendela kamar, tapi setelah menutupnya dia serasa ada di dalam oven. Jadi, dibukanya lagi jendela itu, membiarkan angin masuk ke dalam kamarnya bersama serangga penghisap darah yang seolah berpesta pora, mendapati tubuhnya bagai jus siap saji. Sasuke bangkit dari tempat pembaringannya, jika saja tatapan dapat membunuh, sudah sejak tadi semua nyamuk yang ada di dalam kamarnya mati.

Dia bangkit dan berdiri di dekat jendela, menghirup udara malam yang segar. Menatap di kejauan cahaya kuning terang berkelap-kelip, kunang-kunang. Matanya tak lepas menatap serangga dengan sinar cantik yang semakin lama cahaya itu semakin mendekatinya. Sebuah kunang-kunang hinggap di hidungnya. Terasa geli begitu kunang-kunang berjalan di batang hidungnya, lalu berhenti di pucuk hidung bangirnya. Memamerkan pada sang manusia betapa indah cahayanya. Bukannya mengusir serangga itu, Sasuke tampak fokus menatap cahaya berkelap-kelip di ujung hidungnya.

Suara tawa nyaring menyadarkannya, dari jendela kamar dia melihat dua orang bocah sedang bermain. Berkejar-kejaran dan tertawa geli setiap mereka saling berbisik. Sasuke tak habis pikir, kenapa orang tua di desa membiarkan anak kecil seperti mereka, masih bermain sampai larut malam. Dia memperhatikan kedua bocah itu lagi, keduanya saling menautkan jari kelingking.

Salah satu bocah dengan rambut _blonde _beralih menatapnya, Sasuke tak bisa melihat jelas wajah sang bocah karena suasana di luar cukup gelap. Bocah _blonde_ itu tersenyum padanya. _'Kau sudah janji bermain denganku,'_ ucapnya lirih, masih menatap itu menarik tangan bocah satunya lagi, bocah dengan rambut _raven_. Mereka tertawa-tawa lagi, berlari ke arah tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke membelalak begitu tubuh kedua bocah berubah transparan, dan menghilang dalam gelap.

KRIIINNNGGGG!

Sasuke mengerjab mendengar suara alarm ponselnya, di luar sana sudah pagi. Dia terduduk di bawah jendela. Sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. "Mimpi?" gumamnya tak yakin, lalu berdiri. Ucapan bocah _blonde_ terngiang-ngiang, membuat kepalanya sedikit sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

_Kerlap-kerlip dalam gelap_

_Sosok tampan bertubuh tegap_

_Beralas geta melangkah sigap_

_Menari dan masuk dalam dekap_

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggosok matanya dengan jari-jarinya, entah dia masih bermimpi atau memang apa yang sedang dia lihat saat ini memang sebuah kenyataan. Begitu dia memasuki dapur, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang sedang sibuk dengan penggorengan di tangannya. Bukan karena lelaki itu terlihat pandai memainkan alat-alat di dapur, tapi karena celemek yang dipakainya. Uchiha Itachi memakai celemek putih―berenda dengan motif awan merah―sedang membalik sebuah telur mata sapi beraroma gurih.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi, mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat adiknya tak henti menatapnya sedari tadi. "Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan akan siap."

Sasuke tetap tak bergeming, menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu masuk dapur dengan kedua tangan yang dia lipat di dada. "Uchiha Itachi dan _apron_ renda," seringainya, melangkah ke salah satu kursi di meja makan. "Pagi yang benar-benar indah," lanjutnya sarkastik.

Itachi tak berniat membalas ucapan adiknya, lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri di balik penggorengan. Lelaki itu dengan lihai menyusun sarapan pagi dalam piring besar porselen berwarna putih. Dia menaruh telur mata sapi setengah matang di dalamnya, menuangkan _shoyu_ di atasnya, lalu menambahkan daging ham dan sosis, tak lupa juga dia menaruh roti tawar dengan mentega yang sudah dia panggang ke dalam piring porselen yang lain―menaruhnya di hadapan sang adik.

"Tak ada waktu untuk membuat sarapan _a la_ Jepang. Kau bisa makan sarapan _a la_ Barat, kan?" Itachi mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan sang adik.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah roti tawar yang pinggirnya tak dibuang, "Kalau aku bilang tidak bisa, apa kamu akan membuatkan sarapan sesuai keinginanku?" dia menggigit ujung roti yang terasa renyah.

"―Tidak," jawab Itachi tegas. Apa dia pikir kakaknya itu juru masak? Lelaki itu memotong telur dipiringnya dengan pisau makan, membelahnya menjadi dua, membuat kuning telur meleleh keluar. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam, nyenyak?"

"Nyenyak sekali, sampai aku harus repot membunuh nyamuk yang tidak ada habisnya menggigiti tubuhku," mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuatnya kesal, "Aku ingin kamu pasang AC dalam kamarku, gerah sekali saat malam," gerutunya, menggigit sepotong besar sosis yang dimasak dengan sedikit merica dan garam.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar permintaan sang adik, "Tidak ada AC dan aku tidak mau memasangnya hanya untukmu. Hn, di gudang belakang ada sebuah kipas angin pakai itu saja itu."

"Pelit," celetuk Sasuke jengkel. "Hei, apa anak-anak di desa ini selalu bermain sampai malam?"

"Anak-anak?" tanya Itachi heran, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?" sang lelaki menyuap sepotong daging asap ke dalam mulutnya, potongan terakhir yang ada di dalam piringnya.

"Anak-anak, bocah kecil―sekitar umur lima tahun―semalam bermain di halaman belakang dekat kamarku. Suara mereka menggangu orang beristirahat," jelasnya, tak terlalu yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya semalam.

Sang kakak membawa piring yang sudah kosong ke tempat bak untuk mencucui piring, "Sebagian besar penduduk desa ini adalah manula, Sasuke. Penduduk usia produktif sudah lama meninggalkan tempat ini dan pindah ke kota," Itachi menjelaskan sambil mencucui piring. "Tidak mungkin ada anak-anak, apalagi jarak antara desa Konoha dan desa lain sangat jauh."

"Tapi aku bena-benar melihatnya tadi malam!" bentak Sasuke bersikeras. "Anak-anak itu bermain dengan suara berisik, berkejaran lalu―," Sasuke terdiam, menaruk peralatan makannya, "―Lalu menghilang," desahnya.

Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya, menaruh piring yang sudah bersih ke dalam rak. "Kamu bermimpi, Sasuke," sang kakak menghela napas panjang. "Aku harus kembali ke hutan untuk melanjutkan penelitianku dan akan pulang menjelang sore." Dia meliriknya adiknya yang hanya diam dan tampak muram, "Selama aku pergi tolong jaga rumah. Kerjakan PR-mu, nanti aku akan mengoreksinya."

"Aku tidak punya PR," Sasuke beranjak ke bak cuci piring, membersihkan piringnya sendiri.

"Ayah memberitahuku, kalau kamu punya banyak PR musim panas dan tambahan tugas yang perlu diselesaikan. Ibu memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas milikmu," sang kakak membuka pintu kulkas, mengambil dua botol air mineral dingin. "Untuk makan siang kamu buat sendiri, pakai saja bahan yang ada dalam kulkas," suara debaman kecil dari pintu kulkas yang tertutup membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang kakak. "Selama aku tidak ada, tolong jangan buat keributan di desa yang tenang ini," peringatnya lalu berlalu pergi.

Sebuah seringai panjang tercetak di wajah Sasuke, tangannya mematikan keran air, membiarkan piring yang sudah bersih terendam di dalam bak. "Kalau dibilang 'jangan', malah jadi ingin melakukan yang sebaliknya."

.

Pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ bukannya mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk, melainkan mengelilingi rumah. Dia membuka satu persatu kamar yang ada dalam rumah, sudah lama sekali dia tak ketempat ini, terakhir kali dia tinggal di rumah ini saat akan masuk ke sekolah dasar. Saat itu orang tuanya membawa dia dan kakaknya ke kota, selain untuk mendapatkan pendidikan yang berkualitas, juga demi pekerjaan sang ayah yang mengharuskan mereka pindah ke sana.

Tak banyak yang diingatnya selama tinggal di sini. Jadi dia tak terlalu menganggap spesial rumah warisan ini. Kalaupun libur, orang tuanya memilih untuk pergi ke _villa_ mereka sendiri, sementara rumah ini diurus oleh kakaknya begitu lelaki itu lulus S1 jurusan biologi. Kakaknya sangat tergila-gila dengan dunia binatang dan tumbuhan, sudah tak terhitung banyaknya penghargaan yang diraihnya dari berbagai penelitian yang dikerjakannya. Tempat ini sangat mendukung kegemarannya, karena dekat hutan dan gunung. Oleh karenanya, dia lebih senang tinggal di tempat terpencil ini seorang diri.

Terakhir kali dari pembicaraan yang tak sengaja di dengar dari kedua orang tuanya, kakaknya yang sudah hampir menyelesaikan program S2, sedang melakukan penelitian untuk tesisnya. Rubah api adalah hewan yang menjadi objeknya, hewan langka itu hanya dapat ditemui di hutan desa Konoha. Lelaki itu akan hilang kendali kalau sudah menjelaskan tentang rubah objek penelitiannya, Sasuke selalu menyamakan kakaknya itu seperti om-om hidung belang yang sedang menceritakan gadis incarannya setiap topik itu dimulai. Padahal hanya rubah yang dibicarakan, tapi kakaknya akan sangat amat bersemangat menjelaskannya.

Sasuke membuang foto seekor rubah berbulu merah dari ruang kerja kakaknya, membuangnya di lantai begitu saja. Dia menatap berkeliling, ruang kerja kakaknya menjadi satu dengan kamar tidur, tidak mirip seperti kamar untuk manusia tidur. Berbagai buku bertumpuk dan kertas-kertas berhamburan, isinya kebanyakan bahan penelitian. Terkadang dia menemukan beberapa lembar foto serangga atau tanaman.

Sang _raven_ memilih untuk keluar kamar berbau apek, setelah dirasa tak ada yang menarik dalam kamar Itachi, kakinya melangkah menuju belakang rumah. Dia memakai _geta_ sebagai alas kakinyat, menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang tak terlalu besar dibelakang rumah. Bangunan yang terbuat dari batu bata dengan sebuah pintu dan jendela kecil ditiap sisinya. Gudang rumah. Dia ingat untuk mencari kipas angin yang dikatakan sang kakak tersimpan di gudang.

Tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu, digerak-gerakkannya sedikit dan pintu terbuka. "Hn, tidak dikunci?" Sasuke mendorong daun pintu, debu di dalam sana keluar dan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tangannya dengan sigap menutup hidung serta mulut dengan telapak tangan. Suasana di dalam pengap dan hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk ke dalam.

Sasuke masih ada di pintu gudang, dari tempatnya dia meneliti satu persatu barang yang tertumpuk di sana. Dia akhirnya melihat sebuah kipas angin berwarna biru yang ditaruh di atas lemari tua. Sasuke cepat-cepat mengambilnya, lalu keluar dari gudang, tak lupa menutup pintunya lagi. Debu yang menyelimuti kipas angin lumayan tebal, kalau dia melepaskan pegangan di tubuh kipas itu, maka akan tampak bekas jari tangannya menempel di sana.

Dengan sedikit malas, pemuda itu membawa kipas angin kembali ke rumah, ditaruhnya di teras samping. Tidak mungkin akan langsung dia pakai, bisa-bisa debu di baling-balingnya akan membuatnya terjangkit flu. Dia membersihkan setiap inci kipas angin tua, agar layak nantinya saat dipakai. Kipas angin tua masih berfungsi sangat baik saat dia nyalakan, hanya saja karena tak pernah dipakai dan tak terawat, ada suara bising saat benda itu bergerak berputar.

Sasuke duduk di depan kipas angin, sejuknya udara yang dikeluarkan benda itu membuatnya nyaman. Hari-hari bagai neraka di musim panas kali ini setidaknya akan sedikit berkurang. Karena sejak awal tak ada niatan untuk mengerjakan PR, sang _raven_ lebih memilih bersantai sambil menonton televisi. Hanya ada program televisi yang membahas tentang pertanian atau tentang hewan-hewan liar. Sasuke sampai bosan dan memindah _chan__n__el_ televisi beberapa kali.

Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan pindha untuk duduk di beranda samping. Melihat barisan semut yang berjalan beriring di tanah, membuat Sasuke penasaran untuk mengikuti kemana arah serangga berwarna hitam itu pergi. Dia mengikuti semut-semut yang mengarah ke taman di belakang rumah. Sebuah gundukan tanah setinggi pinggangnya tersembunyi dari balik semak-semak, rumah semut berdiri kokoh di sana.

Sasuke mencabut tanaman yang ada di sekitar gundukan tanah, membuat tanaman-tanaman itu layu begitu saja. Lalu kembali ke dalam rumah, mencari sebotol minyak tanah yang dilihatnya ada di antara kulkas dan lemari. Sasuke menuang semua isi minyak tanah ke dalam sarang semut, lalu menyalakan korek api, membakar satu koloni semut. Api berkobar hebat di atas tanah, asap hitam membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, semut-semut berlarian menghindari jilatan api.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak Itachi, lelaki itu datang dari balik semak-semak di dekat tempat Sasuke membakar sarang semut. Menerobos semak-semak yang terhubung langsung ke dalam hutan dan rumah Uchiha. "Kenapa kamu membakar mereka? Ah! Tanamannya juga kamu cabuti!" Itachi mengambil tanaman yang berserakan, mencoba menanamnya lagi.

"Aku bosan."

Itachi menganga, tidak percaya sang adik akan menjawab dengan entengnya. "Bisa-bisanya kamu!" geramnya kesal. "Memangnya mereka salah apa padamu?"

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak salah apa-apa," dia kadang heran, kakaknya bisa semarah ini hanya untuk membela hewan dan tumbuhan, "Aku hanya bosan," ucapnya memperjelas lagi.

Memang rencananya Itachi akan pulang menjelang sore, tapi dia merasa tak tenang kalau tidak pulang terlebih dahulu dan memeriksa adiknya yang sedang di rumah sendiri. Dia takut kalau si bungsu membuat keributan dengan warga desa, tapi malah lebih buruk yang didapatinya.

Sasuke mendengus, dis melihat kobaran kemarahan sang kakak dari kedua mata malamnya. Dia memilih berbalik memunggungi sang kakak, berjalan kembali dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Kakaknya mengejarnya, mengikutinya sampai ke kamar sang _raven_.

Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan sang adik, "Sasuke, kamu tidak boleh seperti itu. Kamu harus menghargai tumbuhan dan hewan," melihat adiknya yang tak memiliki rasa belas kasihan terhadap makhluk disekitar membuatnya benar-benar sedih. "Kalau kamu melakukan hal itu, kamu bisa merusak ekositem yang sudah alami terbangun di tempat ini, lalu―"

"Cukup," putusnya menghentikan ucapan sang kakak. Dia menghempaskan tangan Itachi yang sedari tadi erat menggenggam tangannya. "Bisakah kamu bicara hal yang lain?" wajahnya terlihat kesal, "Aku benar-benar bosan dan hanya mencari hal yang bisa kulakukan."

"Kalau bosan, kerjakanlah PR-mu!" Itachi membalas dengan suara tinggi, "Membunuh rasa bosan bukan seperti ini caranya!" dia menggebrak meja tempat buku-buku PR milik Sasuke di tumpuk.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan tak suka, "Kenapa kamu begitu mempermasalahan tentang hal ini? Tidak Kau! Tidak ayah, semua sama saja!"

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku―" bukannya mendengarkan ucapan sang kakak, Sasuke malah lari keluar dari kamarnya. Itachi mencoba mengejar pemuda itu, tapi sosok sang adik menghilang tepat saat pintu _genkan_ depan tertutup. "Hei! Kamu mau kemana, Sasuke! Sasuke!"

**.**

Kalau ini di kota, dia akan mudah mencari tempat untuk pelariannya. Banyak tempat yang sering dia jadikan tempat bermalam kalau sedang bertengkar dengan ayahnya. Tapi, di tengah desa terpencil seperti ini, tidak ada tempat yang bisa dijadikannya untuk melarikan diri. Tidak ada satupun yang dia kenal di sini, tidak mungkin dia menggedor-gedor salah satu rumah para manula dan memaksa untuk menginap semalam. Bisa-bisa malah dia diantar pulang. Apa dia perlu mencari gua untuk tempat bermalam? Seperti acara televisi yang akhir-akhir dia lihat.

Sore saja belum menjelang, tapi dia sudah berandai-andai hal yang tak masuk akal. Akhirnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menuju jalan setapak ke arah hutan. Siapa tahu dia menemukan hal yang dapat menjadi pelampiasan kekesalannya. Dia bertemu dengan seorang nenek berwajah galak saat menuju ke sana, sang nenek membawa sekeranjang dedaunan beraroma wangi. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, walau sang nenek memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Kamu, salah satu anak dari keluarga Uchiha?" tanya sang nenek. Dia berhenti untuk melihat lebih jelas wajah sang pemuda. "Wah, kamu sudah besar. Bagaimana kabarmu?" wajah sang nenek yang galak berubah sedikit lembut, senyuman kecil terlihat di wajah keriputnya.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan sang nenek tanpa sepatah katapun. Sang nenek menatap dengan sedih punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. "Kalau dia masih ada, mungkin seumur dengannya, ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Sepertinya anak cengeng, sudah berubah jadi anak nakal," sang nenek tertawa kecil, kembali berjalan menuju ke arah desa.

**.**

Suara serangga musim panas berbunyi berisik begitu Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam hutan. Hanya ada barisan pepohonan sepanjang mata memandang, hijau dan hanya hijau. Mengingatkannya pada salah seorang anak yang sering dia _bully_ bersama teman-temannya. Seorang anak dengan potongan rambut mirip mangkok terbalik, dengan mata bulat seperti ikan koi.

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti jalan setapak. Lalu berhenti saat jalan setapak terputus, karena ditumbuhi ilalang tinggi. Sang _raven_ menatap ke sekeliling, memikirkan harus melangkah ke arah mana. Dia memilih mengikuti arah ke sebelah kanan, terus berjalan menerjang semak-semak yang ditumbuhi pohon _berry_ liar dan sampai di lahan terbuka dengan sebuah danau di tengahnya.

Air danau yang jernih mengkilat terkena sinar matahari, menimbulkan pantulan cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan mata. Rumput yang ada di sekeliling danau tidak setinggi di tempat lain, pendek dan nyaman untuk bersantai di sana, pepohonan besar menaungi tempat itu, membuatnya tidak kepanasan.

Dia memilih duduk di pinggir danau, merasakan sejuknya air dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. Matanya menatap pergerakan yang ada di dekatnya. Seekor katak berwarna hijau kecokelatan meloncat di dekat kakinya, menuju kea rah danau. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar sang katak dengan sebuah batu kecil. Katak malang mencoba menghindari lemparan batu yang tak ada habisnya, sang katak meloncat dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain.

Saat ingin menghindari batu terakhir untuk masuk ke dalam danau, sang katak tidak bisa menghindarinya, tubuhnya terlempar terkena lemparan batu, padahal tinggal beberapa jengkal jaraknya menuju ke dalam danau. Katak malang jatuh ke tanah dan tidak bergerak lagi. Sasuke menyeringai lebar, tidak disangka dia bisa menemukan permainan yang mirip seperti di _game center_. Hanya saja yang dia lakukan menggunakan objek asli dan bukan tiruan yang terbuat dari plastik.

Kemarahannya pada sang kakak menguap setelah dia melampiaskannya pada sang katak malang. Tak ada buruknya tinggal di desa terpencil, saat dia menemukan keasikan yang sama seperti yang dia dapatkan di kota. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan. Kedua matanya menatap sekumpulan awan yang berjalan berarak, memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati semilir lembut angin.

Baru saja dia akan terlelap, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang berlendir dan basah yang berjatuhan di atas tubuhnya. Sang _raven_ terkesiap saat melihat banyak katak yang menghujani tubuhnya, dilihatnya seorang lelaki seumuran dengan sang kakak menjadi pelakunya. Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, mencoba menginjak katak-katak yang berloncatan menghindarinya, tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil dia injak karena gesitnya hewan amfibi itu.

"Apa-apaan kamu!" bentaknya, menatap lelaki yang tak dikenalnya dengan kesal. Sasuke melepas _T-shirt_ yang dipakainya. Dia tak ingin memakai pakaian yang sudah kotor penuh lendir, menjijikkan pikirnya.

"Kamu yang apa-apaan! Melempari katak tidak berdosa dengan batu sampai mati!" balas lelaki dengan rambut _red__-__orange spike_―rambutnya mencuat ke atas dan sedikit acak-acakan―kedua mata dengan pupil seperti kucing berwarna _green yellow_ menatap Sasuke murka, "Mereka itu sama-sama makhluk hidup, tolong hargai mereka seperti kamu menghargai dirimu sendiri."

Mendengar ocehan lelaki itu mengingatkannya pada sang kakak. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa semua orang di tempat ini bersikap menyebalkan. "Buat apa? Mereka hanya binatang bodoh," Sasuke mendengus, meremehkan.

"Mereka tidak bodoh. Mereka punya perasaan," sang lelaki sepertinya tak ingin kalah dan terus menjawab setiap ucapan sang _raven_.

Sasuke mengernyit, dia memilih pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu. Sudah cukup energinya dia keluarkan untuk berdebat dengan kakaknya, buat apa dia berdebat dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Lagi pula, dia sudah bersenang-senang, dia tak mau orang aneh itu menghujaninya dengan hewan berlendir lagi.

Tanpa di ketahui oleh sang _raven_, lelaki dengan rambut _red__-__orange_ itu terus menatap punggungnya, sampai sosoknya menghilang di antara pepohonan. Tak lama, sebuah cahaya kecil berpendar lemah terbang, lalu hinggap di bahu sang lelaki. Mata _green yellow_-nya menatap serangga kecil itu dari ujung matanya, menatap dengan penuh makna yang hanya dimengerti oleh sang lelaki berambut _red__-__orange_.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya kemarin dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan lagi-lagi harus mendapat ceramah dari sang kakak, apalagi saat melihatnya pulang dengan bertelanjang dada dan mendapati _T__-shirt_ miliknya penuh lendir menjijikkan. Sasuke tak menjelaskan apapun pada kakaknya, dia memilih makan malam dalam diam, walau kakaknya selalu mendesaknya bicara.

Dan hari ini dia kembali ke danau ini. Sasuke menatap berkeliling dengan awas, jaga-jaga jika lelaki _red__-__orange_ itu ada di sana. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun di sana kecuali dia. Sang _raven_ memperhatikan sekitar, beberapa serangga yang melihat dirinya langsung bersembunyi, seolah kedatangannya adalah sebuah teror. Suara gemerisik dari semak-semak di belakangnya membuat perhatian Sasuke teralih.

Sasuke memperhatikan tanaman _berry_ liar itu, ada beberapa buah berwarna hitam-kebiruan yang menggantung banyak di dahannya. Buah _berry_ liar tumbuh subur di tempat itu, sedikit terhalang oleh semak-semak. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, lalu menarik sebuah _berry_ yang tampak siap dipetik. Saat ingin menarik buah itu, segerombolan serangga dengan cahaya redup keluar dari balik daunnya, beterbangan.

Seekor serangga yang terbang pelan dan paling akhir keluar ditangkap oleh Sasuke. Serangga itu terkungkung di antara kedua telapak tangan miliknya. Sebelah matanya menyipit, mengintip celah di antara sepasang ibu jari yang saling berhimpitan. Ternyata seekor kunang-kunang yang ditangkapnya.

"Sasuke, kamu sedang apa?" sebuah suara yang dikenal sang _raven_ sedikit membuatnya kaget. Uchiha Sasuke mumcul dari balik pepohonan, membawa berbagai macam kertas, sebuah kamera menggantung di lehernya.

Sasuke melirik kakaknya sekilas. Sulung Uchiha benar-benar suka datang di saat dan waktu yang tak terduga. Seperti saat ini, "Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawabnya tak banyak bicara, tetap memunggungi sang kakak. Dia tak mau dapat omelan lagi hanya karena menangkap seekor serangga kecil.

Itachi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sejak awal dia memang melihat sang adik yang berjalan ke arah danau, lalu dia ikuti. Siapa tahu sang adik akan melakukan keisengan pada hewan atau tumbuhan yang tak berdosa, jika sampai terjadi setidaknya dia bisa menyelamatkan hewan dan tanaman itu. Namun tampaknya adiknya benar-benar tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk, selain memandangi sekumpulan pohon _berry_ liar yang tumbuh subur.

"Pulanglah dan kerjakan PR-mu, daripada kamu berkeliaran," katanya, lagi-lagi mengingatkan adiknya untuk mengerjakan PR yang sama sekali belum disentuh adiknya.

Sasuke tak mengangguk maupun menjawab sang kakak. Sang _raven_ memilih melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Itachi, ke arah jalan setapak menuju ke luar hutan. Sampai sosok Sasuke tak terlihat, Itachi tetap memandang ke arah sang adik pergi, tetap mengawasi.

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanya seseorang yang muncul dari balik semak di belakang Itachi. Lelaki dengan rambut _red__-__orange_ membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang banyaknya hampir sama dengan yang di bawa oleh Itachi.

"Itu adikku, yang pernah aku ceritakan, Kyuubi," jawabnya dengan senyum tipis. "Kapan-kapan akan kuperkenalkan padamu."

"Kemarin dia melempari seekor katak sampai mati," celetuk sang pemuda tampan, raut wajah Itachi berubah begitu mendengarnya, merah menahan kesal mendengar kenakalan adiknya. "Tapi aku sudah membalasnya, dengan memberinya hujan katak saat dia sedang beristirahat di sini," tambahnya lagi, membuat Itachi tertawa mendengarnya.

Ternyata alasan kenapa kemarin adiknya pulang dengan bertelanjang dada dan ada noda menjijikkan dipakaiannya, karena ulah sang asisten. "Bagus sekali, Kyuu," Itachi memberikan sebuah acungan jempol padanya. "Ayo, kita kembali ke tempat pengamatan," ajaknya yang langsung dipatuhi Kyuubi.

**.**

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke cepat-cepat menuju dapur. Dia mengabil sebuh tempat bekas selai kacang yang sudah di cuci bersih, lalu sebuah kantung plastik, dan karet gelang. Sasuke memasukkan serangga yang sedari tadi ada dalam tangannya, memindahkan kunang-kunang ke dalam toples kaca, lalu menutupnya dengan plastik yang sekelilingnya diikat menggunakan karet gelang. Tak lupa dia memberikan udara di dalamnya dengan membuat lubang-lubang sangat kecil, menggunakan jarum yang dia temukan dari dalam laci.

Begitu selesai, dia membawa toples berisi kunang-kunang ke dalam kamarnya. Sasuke menaruhnya di atas meja, di dekat tumpukan buku PR miliknya. "Gara-gara kamu aku jadi bermimpi buruk," tudingnya pada sang kunang-kunang yang tak berdosa.

Sasuke masih ingat benar, saat kedatangannya pertama kali ke rumah ini, dia bertemu kunang-kunang. Setelah kunang-kunang itu menyentuhnya, dia malah bermimpi buruk. Membuatnya seperti orang bodoh, karena menceritakannya pada sang kakak.

"Aku tidak akan membebaskanmu," gumamnya, menatap sengit serangga di dalam toples kaca.

Kunang-kunang di dalam toples hanya berdiam diri, menempel pada dinding kaca, menghadap tepat ke arah Sasuke. Dia tak berusaha berontak untuk keluar, maupun beterbangan dengan panik. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari depan toples kaca, melirik isinya sekilas lalu keluar kamar. Suara debaman dari pintu geser membuat sang serangga terbang dan hinggap di dasar botol kaca, meninggalkan serangga itu dalam kungkungan penjara kaca.

**.**

Tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini Sasuke tidur nyenyak. Pemuda itu bergelung dalam selimut tipis. Sebuah kipas angin tua bergerak lambat, menghembuskan udara sejuk untuknya di malam musim panas. Walau jendela kamarnya di buka, serangga penghisap darah tak berani mendekatinya, karena hembusan kipas angin yang lumayan kuat.

Setitik cahaya terang dari dalam toples kaca terbang naik-turun, cahayanya menjadikan penerang kamar yang gelap. Berkelap-kelip dengan cantik. Tak lama sesosok lelaki dengan rambut _red__-__orange_ menghampiri jendela kamar milik Sasuke. Wajahnya tampan, kedua kelereng miliknya berwarna _green yellow_, tampak bercahaya dalam gelap.

Lelaki misterius itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah toples kaca berisi kunang-kunang, lengan kimononya menyentuh lembut sisi jendela, membawa toples kaca itu ke dalam telapak tangannya. Kuku jarinya yang panjang menggenggam erat, matanya fokus menatap cahaya terang itu.

_'Inari-sama! Saya menemukannya, __saya mohon__ kabulkan __permintaan__ saya,'_ sebuah suara terdengar dari arah toples kaca, memanggil lelaki misterius dengan telinga rubah mencuat di sisi kepalanya. Suaranya cukup jelas di dengar oleh sang Inari-_sama_, tapi tak terdengar oleh sang _raven_ yang sedang tertidur.

Inari-_sama_ menatap sang serangga tajam, "Walau sudah dikurung oleh manusia itu, kamu masih bersikeras memintaku untuk mengabulkan permohonanmu?" tanyanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar olehnya.

_'Saya mohon, Inari-sama,'_ minta suara itu lagi, suaranya terdengar sangat sedih. _'Saya ingin sekali lagi bertemu denganya.'_

"Manusia yang sudah mati, tidak akan bisa dihidupkan kembali bahkan oleh seorang dewa sekalipun. Kecuali dengan jalan reinkarnasi," ucapnya, menaruh kembali toples kaca ke atas meja. Sang rubah penjaga gunung memunggungi kunang-kunang dalam toples kaca yang bisa bicara dengannya. "Kamu selalu menolak saat 'jembatan' dari 'atas' menjemputmu," keluhnya, menatap langit malam penuh bintang.

_'Karena saya masih memiliki janji dengannya,' _jawab suara itu dengan tegas, _'Kalau saya pergi tanpa menepati janji, percuma saja saya dilahirka__n__ kembali.'_

Inari-_sama_ menghela napas panjang mendengar kekeras kepalaan serangga itu, dia berbalik menatap toples kaca itu lagi. Sang dewa dengan mudahnya masuk ke dalam rumah, melewati dinding kamar milik sang _raven_. "Baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, tapi dengan syarat―"

_'Apapun syaratnya, saya pasti akan memenuhinya,'_ suara dari dalam toples kaca memotong ucapan sang dewa. Suaranya lantang, mengambil keputusan apapun resikonya, asal dapat bertemu sekali lagi dan memenuhi janji yang tak sempat dipenuhi.

Sang dewa rubah tersenyum ganjil, tanpa banyak kata dia mengarahkan ujung jarinya pada toples kaca berisi kunang-kunang. Toples kaca mengambang di udara, sebuah sinar keemasan melesat dari ujung telunjuk Inari-_sama_. Cahayanya menyelubungi isi dalam toples kaca, membuat sebuah cahaya keemasan yang semakin lama semakin besar, menyilaukan mata.

Toples kaca bergetar kencang, seolah menahan cahaya yang terkumpul di dalamnya agar tidak keluar. Tapi percuma, kekuatan sang dewa yang meluap membuat toples kaca pecah menjadi serpihan kecil, pecahannya jatuh di atas _tatami_. Sinar berwarna keemasan itu berubah menjadi sesosok tubuh manusia. Sosok itu mengambang di udara sesaat lalu pelan-pelan turun ke atas tatami.

Tubuh berwarna _tan_ dengan rambut _spike_ yang warnanya mengingatkan siapa saja yang melihatnya pada sekumpulan bunga matahari di musim panas, kelereng miliknya mengerjab memperlihatkan luasnya langit pada siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tubuh tinggi besar itu menapak di tatami, cahaya keemasan menghilang. Sosok kecil dalam toples kaca bertransformasi dalam sekejab mata menjadi seorang pemuda tampan.

Sang _blonde_ menatap tubuh telanjangnya dengan tatapan takjub, memperhatikan otot-otot tubuhnya―yang tidak terlalu besar―menyelimuti tubuh eksotisnya. Jari-jari tangan dan kakinya dia gerakkan, merasakan sensasi dari tiap tubuhnya yang sudah lama sekali tak dia rasakan.

Sang _blonde_ beralih menatap Inari-_sama_ dengan tatapan mengharu biru, "Terima kasih banyak, Inari-_sama_," ucapnya penuh ketulusan, dia bersimpuh menghormati sang dewa. "Apa syarat yang harus saya penuhi?" tanyanya, mengingat harga yang harus dia bayar pastilah tidak akan mudah.

Sembilan ekor milik Inari-_sama_ menghempas udara dengan lembut, dengan angkuh sang dewa kembali menunjuk pemuda itu, "Kamu harus bisa mengubah sifat buruk anak manusia yang sedang tertidur itu," dia mengalihkan arah ujung jarinya pada sang _raven_ yang masih tertidur nyenyak. Tidak mengetahui kejadian luar biasa yang baru saja terjadi di dalam kamarnya. "Kamu juga tidak boleh membocorkan tentang jati dirimu padanya," peringatnya dengan nada suara yang keras, "Kalau sampai anak itu tidak bisa berubah dan jati dirimu diketahui, maka aku akan langsung mengirimu ke 'sana'," Inari-_sama_ menunjuk ke atas lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau saya berhasil mengubah sifatnya menjadi lebih baik?" tanyanya penuh harap. "Bagaimana kalau jati diri saya tidak akan ketahuan? Apa yang akan saya peroleh sebagai imbalannya?" kembali sang pemuda bertanya beruntun, secercah harapan tersirat dari kedua matanya yang berkilat-kilat.

Sang dewa mengernyit, "Aku akan memikirkan imbalannya jika itu benar-benar terjadi," segaris senyum meremehkan tercetak di wajahnya. "Yang penting, sekarang kerjakan dulu tugasmu. Semoga kamu beruntung," lalu sosok sang dewa menghilang.

"Saya mengerti," jawabnya pelan yang pasti akan di dengar oleh sang dewa―dimanapun sosok yang agung itu berada―sebagai kepatuhannya untuk melakukan tugas.

Matanya menatap sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas, ujung jarinya menjangkau pipi porselen sang_ raven_, membuat pemuda itu melenguh kecil, sedikit merasa terganggu. Pandangan rindu tercetak di wajahnya. Tubuh telanjangnya dia dekatkan pada sang _raven_, ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Kedua tangannya memeluk sang _raven_ dengan lembut, membawa pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya dalam pelukannya. Ikut memejamkan kedua matanya, mengayun mimpi di ladang bunga, bersama sentuhan hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

_Kelingking saling tertaut_

_Janji sampai datang maut_

_Hatipun jadi tertaut_

_Ditinggalpun jadi takut_

**.**

**.**

Jauh dalam mimpinya, Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang masih bocah yang sedang bermain dengan seseorang. Dia tak bisa melihat siapa yang sedang bermain dengannya. Hanya saja Sasuke kecil dalam mimpinya tampak bahagia, tertawa-tawa dan mengejar sosok kasat mata yang sepertinya bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Sasuke kecil tergelak, wajahnya bersemu merah jambu karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Lalu sang _raven_ tiba-tiba berlari, terus berlari di antara pepohonan, dengan wajah senang berlari terus ke depan. Seolah sedang mengejar sesuatu. Dia terus berlari dan berlari, tanpa ada tujuan, hanya terus menyongsong ke depan, dengan wajah bahagia melangkah lebar tanpa akhir tujuan.

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah hampir membumbung tinggi di atas langit, tapi tak ada satupun tanda-tanda dari Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Terlalu nyenyak tidur sepertinya alasan yang bisa Itachi tangkap. Lelaki dengan rambut panjang yang diikat satu, melangkahkan kakinya di lorong rumah, menuju kamar paling ujung tempat sang adiknya menghabiskan waktu.

Jari-jari miliknya menarik pintu geser, "Sasuke! Ayo bangun, sudah pa―" Itachi terdiam melihat sang adik yang masih asik tidur.

Kedua matanya membola, bukan karena kaget mendapati adiknya masih tidur di jam seperti ini. Melainkan karena ada pemuda lain―yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya―sedang memeluk adiknya dari belakang. Terlebih pemuda yang tak dikenal Itachi itu memeluk adiknya tanpa sehelai pakaian. Selimut yang menutupi keduanya melorot begitu saja ke bawah, menampilkan sosok tanpa busana sedang memeluk adiknya yang lengkap memakai piyama berwarna _navy_. Reflek, Itachi cepat-cepat menutup pintu, berdiam diri di luar kamar Sasuke. Meyakinkan pada dirinya telah salah lihat.

Suara pintu geser yang ditutup kasar, mengusik tidur sang _raven_. Dia menggosok sebelah matanya, mencoba membuka mata. Tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman, serasa ada yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Menolehkan kepala ke sebelah kanan, dia melihat jelas, wajah pemuda asing yang sedang tertidur pulas. Rambut _blonde_ milik pemuda itu mencuat, mirip dengan model rambut lelaki aneh yang pernah menghujaninya dengan sekumpulan katak.

Kedua alisnya mengernyit, tak mengenal pemuda yang dengan seenaknya tidur bersama dirinya. Baru saja dia akan bangkit, betapa kagetnya dia menyadari kalau pemuda asing yang sedang tidur sambil memeluknya sama sekali tidak menggunakan pakaian. Tanpa busana alias bugil. Refleks, Sasuke menendang pemuda itu sampai terjengkang kebelakang. Suara debaman yang nyaring dan sakit yang terasa di tubuhnya, membuat pemuda _blonde_ sadar dari tidurnya, lalu terduduk di lantai.

Pintu geser kembali terbuka, Itachi menatap adiknya dan pemuda misterius itu bergantian. Memberikan tatapan horor pada keduanya, "Sasuke, aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu―"

"Dia siapa?" Sasuke memutuskan ucapan sang kakak, menunjuk pemuda itu, menatap berang pemuda misterius dari tempatnya―masih di atas _futon_―sedangkan pemuda _blonde_ itu sepertinya masih setengah sadar, tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Dia siapa, Sasuke? Temanmu?" herannya sambil menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya pada pintu geser.

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa!" Sasuke membentak Itachi dengan keras. Dia tak mau menatap pemuda misterius itu lama-lama, tak ingin mengotori matanya dengan pemandangan pagi yang menyakitkan mata.

"Ada apa? Pagi-pagi sekali kalian sudah ribut," lelaki dengan rambut _red__-__orange_ tiba-tiba muncul di belakang tubuh Itachi, mencoba melongok ke dalam. Penasaran dengan hal yang diributkan dua bersaudara Uchiha.

"Kyuubi!"

"Orang aneh!"

Ucap Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan, kaget dengan kehadiran sang lelaki tampan. Sasuke sendiri tak menyangka kalau lelaki yang sudah membuatnya kesal di hari lalu adalah kenalan kakaknya. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya melirik adik dari sahabatnya itu dengan sinis.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" Kyuubi menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Kedua matanya melebar menyaksikan seorang pemuda _blonde_ duduk bersimpuh tanpa sehelai pakaian. Rasa keterkejutannya hanya sesaat, lalu dia berjongkok sebentar untuk menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu―dengan selimut yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berjongkok saat ini. Kedua tangannya mencoba membantu pemuda itu untuk berdiri. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya pada sang pemuda asing.

Pemuda itu tampaknya baru sadar setelah kedatangan Kyuubi. Sang _blonde_ menatap berkeliling dan memperhatikan wajah-wajah yang menatapnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya, sepasang mata _green yellow_ menatapnya sangat tajam, membuat rahangnya terkatup, tak jadi bersuara.

"Dia siapa, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi, dari nada suaranya dia menuntut penjelasan yang logis dari sang _red__-__orange_.

Kyuubi menoleh ke belakang, menatap Itachi dengan santai, "Dia sepupuku, namanya Naruto," akunya pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah sang _red__-__orange_. Menatap sang pemuda―dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala―yang diakui oleh sang asisten sebagai sepupunya. "Aku tidak tahu kamu punya sepupu, kenapa dia bisa sampai ada di sini?" herannya, menatap Kyuubi penuh tanda tanya.

Sang asisten menatap Itachi tajam, jengah mendapat pandangan seperti itu, "Penjelasannya bisa nanti saja," dengusnya, jari-jarinya mengeratkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto. "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kamu pinjamkan untuk dia pakai?" minta Kyuubi dengan nada suara tinggi, "Tega sekali kamu dengan sepupuku."

Melihat wajah cemberut sang _red__-__orange_ membuat Itachi panik. Cepat-cepat Itachi menarik pergelangan tangan sang _blonde_, keduanya keluar dari kamar Sasuke diikuti dibelakang sana oleh Kyuubi. Sebelum keluar dari kamar, Kyuubi sempat memberikannya seulas senyum sinis yang membuat Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan kesal.

Selepas kepergian manusia-manusia tidak jelas itu, sang _raven_ segera bangkit dari ranjang. Kedua matanya melihat toples kaca yang sebelumnya berisi kunang-kunang sudah pecah berserakan di atas _tatami_. Jari-jarinya mengambil satu persatu pecahan kaca, membuangnya ke dalam tong sampah kecil yang memang di sediakan di dalam kamar.

"Tch! Bagaimana bisa," gumamnya heran, memasukkan potongan terakhir pecahan kaca yang paling besar ke dalam tong sampah. "Kalau kabur, tinggal ditangkap lagi," seringainya lebar, memikirkan cara untuk menangkap kunang-kunang lebih banyak, agar bisa dia kurung dalam toples kaca.

**.**

Tiga orang laki-laki duduk di kursi, piring dan sepasang sumpit yang ada di atas meja makan sama sekali belum terjamah oleh ketiganya. Sedangkan seorang lelaki sedang sibuk mengolah makanan di balik penggorengan, tak lupa celemek kesayangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Pemuda _blonde_ duduk di sebelah kanan Kyuubi, sedang Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto tak henti-hentinya tersenyum pada Sasuke, sedang yang mendapat senyuman hanya mengalihkan pandangan, jijik dengan Naruto karena masih teringat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Bisa-bisanya dia tak sadar ada manusia misterius yang tidur dengannya, ditambah memeluknya tanpa busana.

"Apa kamu yakin memakai itu?" Itachi menaruh setangkup nasi goreng dengan salmon ke atas piring sang _blonde_, menatap pakaian yang dipinjamkannya untuk Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengangguk bersemangat, "Iya, tidak apa-apa, saya lebih nyaman memakai ini," Naruto menarik sedikit kerah _yukata_ berwarna _midnigt blue_ dengan motif kunang-kunang yang sedang dipakainya. Sebenarnya banyak pilihan yang bisa dia pakai, tapi Naruto meminta sang Uchiha sulung meminjamkan _yukata_ ini. "Maaf sudah banyak merepotkan dan membuat gaduh, Uchiha-san," Naruto menunduk dalam, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

"Santai saja, tidak masalah kok. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?" ucapnya meminta persetujuan, walau pada akhirnya hanya mendapat tatapan kesal dari sang adik, "Lalu, tidak usah memakai bahasa yang terlalu kaku, biar kita bisa lebih akrab. Apalagi kamu ternyata sepupu Kyuubi," kata Itachi sambil membagikan setangkup nasi goreng buatannya pada piring-piring yang lain.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menggebrak meja, matanya menatap nyalang pada Naruto yang tak henti tersenyum padanya, "Kita? Kamu saja sana yang akrab dengannya," desisnya tajam, melirik Naruto dengan pandangan tak suka, "Aku tidak sudi akrab dengan maniak sepertinya."

"Sasuke!" bentak Itachi mendengar makian sang adik untuk kenalan baru mereka, "Maafkan adikku ya, Naruto?" minta Itachi yang ditanggapi anggukkan dari sang pemuda. "Sekali lagi, aku Uchiha Itachi dan dia adikku, Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan adiknya setelah ikut duduk dikursi, bersebelahan dengan sang _raven_.

"Perkenalkan, aku Naruto, sepupu In―" Naruto menutup mulutnya cepat-cepat begitu mendapat lirikan tajam dari sang _red__-__orange_ yang asik mengunyah sarapan pagi buatan Itachi. "Sepupu Kyuubi," lanjutnya sedikit gugup.

"Ah, Sasuke kamu pasti sudah bertemu dengan Kyuubi," Itachi melirik lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya sekilas, lalu menyendok besar nasi goreng yang ada dalam piringnya, "Dia asisten yang pernah aku bicarakan. Dia banyak membantuku untuk melakukan penelitian." Sasuke sama sekali tak menggubris kakaknya, dia malah asik mengunyah sarapannya. "Maafkan sikap adikku, ya?" ucapnya melirik sang asisten dan Naruto bergantian, memasang wajah kecut.

Kyuubi yang sudah sering mendengar sifat buruk Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya, sedangkan Naruto lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san," jawabnya, wajahnya tetap terlihat senang, seolah benar-benar tak merasa keberatan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa sepatah kata dia keluar dari ruang makan yang hari ini terlihat ramai. "Sasuke, kamu mau kemana?" panggil Itachi yang tak dihiraukan sang adik, "Sasuke?" panggilnya lagi, tetap bersikeras memanggil pemuda itu, berharap adiknya akan kembali.

Melihat kepergian Sasuke, Naruto juga cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya, hendak mengejar pemuda itu. "Terima kasih untuk sarapan dan pakaiannya. Nanti akan aku kembalikan pakaiannya jika sudah di cuci," ucap Naruto pada Itachi, "Kyuubi-san, Itachi-san, saya permisi dulu," Naruto menunduk hormat, lalu cepat-cepat ikut keluar dari ruang makan.

Setelah kepergian keduanya, Itachi melirik Kyuubi, "Aku tidak tahu kamu punya sepupu? Kapan dia datang?" selidiknya merasa curiga, memang selama ini lelaki itu jarang menceritakan tentang keluarganya, Itachi juga tak pernah menanyakannya.

"Baru beberapa hari, aku lupa untuk mengenalkannya padamu," jawabnya sambil meneguk air putih dalam gelas yang ada di dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa dia bisa―"

"Dia punya riwayat penyakit _sleepwalking_," jelas Kyuubi memberikan alasan.

Itachi lagi-lagi mengernyit saat mendengarnya, seolah tak percaya, "Dia memang biasa tidur bugil?"

Kyuubi senewen menatap Itachi yang terus saja memberikannya berbagai macam pertanyaan, seolah dia adaah seorang terdakwa, "Kenapa? Bukankah hal itu biasa, aku juga tidur seperti itu."

Mendengar jawaban seperti itu membuat Itachi kaget, "Kamu tidak tidur seranjang dengannya, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

Kyuubi menyeringai, senang dengan reaksi sang sulung Uchiha, "Menurutmu?" jawabnya tak jelas, membawa piring miliknya sendiri yang sudah kosong ke dalam bak untuk mencuci piring, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Kyuu, tolong jangan permainkan aku!" seru Itachi tegas, bangkit dari duduknya tanpa membereskan meja. Mengejar sang asisten yang tampak terkekeh senang, "Hei, Kyuubi!"

**.**

Pemuda dengan rambut _raven_ berjalan santai, kedua telapak tangannya dia masukkan ke dalam kantung celana, sedang di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan mengekor padanya. Keduanya sudah terlihat keluar bersama sejak meninggalkan pekarangan milik keluarga Uchiha, walau tidak berjalan beriringan.

Setiap kali sang _raven_ menghentikan langkah kakinya, maka di belakang sana sang _blonde_ juga akan ikut berhenti. Jika sang _raven_ melirik ke arahnya, maka sang _blonde_ akan pura-pura menatap ke arah lain, sambil bersiul kecil sesekali. Suasana hati Sasuke sudah jelek sedari pagi, ditambah karena kehadiran pemuda _blonde_―yang sekarang mengekor padanya―semakin membuat suasana hatinya semakin jelek.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah kakinya lagi, menatap sengit ke arah belakang, "Bisakah kamu tidak menguntitku?" sinisnya membuat Naruto mengerjab.

"Hng? Kamu bertanya padaku?" tanyanya, menunjuk dirinya sendiri, membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Ah, maaf tapi kita searah. Jadi aku tidak menguntitmu," akunya memberikan alasan, kedua matanya melirik-lirik Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja dia jadi sedikit grogi, "Apa kamu ingin aku berjalan di sampingmu? Ya kau tahu, kita bisa jalan bersama―"

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab tegas, kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Naruto dibelakangnya yang memasang wajah kecewa, tapi pemuda itu lagi-lagi tetap mengekor padanya.

Keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan, melewati jalan setapak kecil. Naruto terlihat tidak kesulitan berjalan dalam hutan dengan _yukata_ yang dipakainya, dia meloncati beberapa akar pohon yang menonjol ke luar. Dalam hati Sasuke berharap pemuda itu akan tersandung, sehingga tak lagi mengekor padanya.

Suara anak burung terdengar oleh keduanya, kepala Sasuke menatap ke atas pepohonan, memeriksa dari mana datangnya suara berisik itu. Dia menghampiri sebuah pohon dengan batang kokoh, suara berisik itu semakin jelas terdengar. Kedua mata _midnigt blue_ miliknya memicing, meilhat ke salah satu dahan pohon. Sebuah sarang burung ada di dahan, beberapa kepala anak burung yang masih gundul menjulur ke luar, paruh mereka terbuka mengeluarkan suara memanggil sang induk―meminta makanan―suaranya keras mengalahkansuara serangga _semi_.

Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling, di dekat kakinya ada sebuah kerikil kecil. Dia mengambil kerikil itu, bersiap untuk melemparkan batu ke arah dimana sarang anak burung berada. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang, bersiap untuk melemparkan kerikil. Baru saja dia akan menggerakkan tangannya ke arah depan―bersiap melempar kerikil―sebuah telapak tangan berwarna _tan_ mencengkeram lengannya, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Jangan, Sasuke," Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan erat, sampai sang pemilik tangan mengeryit, merasakan sakit dari pergelangan tangannya. Sang _blonde_ mengambil paksa batu yang ada di tangan Sasuke lalu melemparnya jauh ke arah rerumputan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke menghempas cengkeraman tangan Naruto yang mengendor, dia mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat memerah. "Minggir atau kamu yang akan kulempar batu!" ancamnya, mengambil kerikil yang lainnya―yang juga dia temukan tak jauh dari kakinya ―bersiap melempar lagi.

"Kalau memang itu bisa membuatmu puas, kamu bisa melempar batu itu ke arahku," Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan sengit, berdiri menantang di hadapan sang _raven_.

Melihat wajah Naruto yang tampak serius dengan ucapannya, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Dia membuang kerikil ke tanah, siapa yang mau kena tambahan omelan dari kakaknya karena sudah melukai orang yang baru dikenalnya. Dia masih ingat kedatangannya di sini untuk introspeksi diri, dia tak ingin kalau harus tinggal di tempat terpencil ini selamanya. Pertimbang lainnya, karena pemuda itu sepupu dari si laki-laki aneh yang sudah menghujaninya dengan katak, entah hal ekstrim apa yang bisa dilakukan lelaki dengan rambut _red__-__orange_ padanya jika ketahuan melukai saudaranya.

Kalau saat ini dia tidak sedang dihukum, Sasuke tak akan memikirkannya dua kali hanya untuk menyerang pemuda di hadapnnya. _Trac__k__ list_ miliknya sudah panjang, berderet-deret nama orang yang sudah merasakan keberingasannya. Tinjunya sudah beradu ratusan kali dengan orang-orang lemah yang menjadi targetnya.

Mendengus kecil, Sasuke berbalik, kembali melangkahkan kakinya, terus berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan, menuju kea rah danau. Angin segar menghembus ke seluruh tubuhnya begitu dia menjejakkan kaki di atas rumput, ujung-ujung rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

Suara katak yang pasti terdengar setiap kali dia ke danau, membuat Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Belum sempat tangannya menjangkau kerikil yang ada di dekatnya, sebuah kaki menendang kerikil itu sampai melesat ke dalam danau. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam pada sang pelaku, yang dia kira sudah tak mengekor padanya. Kesenangannya lagi-lagi harus dikacaukan oleh sang _blonde_.

"Kenapa kamu selalu ingin menyakiti mereka?" heran Naruto, dia memilih duduk di dekat Sasuke yang masih berdiri, tak lupa dia membuang kerikil-kerikil kecil di sekitar Sasuke―dia buang agar sang pemuda tak bisa menggunakannya untuk melempar hewan-hewan yang dilihatnya. "Biarkan mereka hidup bebas, tanpa takut teror yang terus kamu lakukan terhadap mereka."

Dengan wajah masam Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kenapa kalian selalu cerewet, tidak boleh ini dan itu."

Naruto menghela napas, memandang sang _raven_ yang berdiri tegak, "Karena itu salah, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak peduli," desis sang _raven_, "Kalau kamu juga ingin ceramah tentang penyelamatan hewan dan lingkungan, bicara saja sana dengan Itachi," ucapnya dengan sinis.

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-nepuk pelan bokongnya yang sedikit kotor, "Mereka diciptakan bukan untuk dianiaya. Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengan mereka?" tanyanya, menatap datar pada sang _raven_, "Sikapmu yang seperti itu, tak ada bedanya dengan bocah, ingatlah kamu ini bukan anak-anak lagi, bersikaplah layaknya orang dewasa. Jangan menjadikan hewan sebagai pelepasan kekesalanmu, memalukan."

Wajah Sasuke tampak merah padam, menahan kesal pada sang _blonde_. Sang _raven _mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan keras, sampai membuat pemuda itu jatuh terduduk ke belakang. "Jangan sok mengguruiku, Maniak!" bentaknya lalu berlalu pegi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di sana sendirian.

**.**

**.**

Keesokannya Naruto kembali datang ke rumah Uchiha. Membawa sebuah kantung kertas berisi pakaian milik Itachi yang kemarin dipinjamnya. Itachi sudah bersikeras agar pakaian itu tak perlu dikembalikan, tapi Naruto mendesaknya, tak enak pada lelaki itu karena sudah banyak merepotkannya.

"Apa Sasuke ada?" tanyanya, sejak tadi dia menatap berkeliling tapi sama sekali tak menemukan pemuda itu.

"Hn, dia ada di kamarnya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan," gerutu Itachi.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh suluh Uchiha, "Apa saya boleh menemuinya?"

Pertanyaan dari Naruto membuat Itachi melebarkan kedua matanya―kaget―tidak menyangka pemuda itu masih mau menemui adiknya. "Oh, tentu saja. Kamu masih ingat dimana kamarnya, kan? Langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya," Itachi mempersilahkan sang _blonde_ dengan senang hati.

Naruto mengangguk―tanda dia mengerti ―lalu segera menuju kamar Sasuke. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah kamar yang sangat dihapalnya, kamar dimana malam itu dia bertemu dengan Sasuke, "Sasuke, ini aku. Naruto," ucapnya nyaring dari luar pintu. Karena tak ada tanda-tanda dari sang pemilik kamar untuk membuka suara, Naruto langsung menggeser pintunya, "Permisi," dia mengintip kecil dari celah yang sudah terbuka, menelisik ke dalam kamar, mencari-cari sosok pemilik kamar.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu masuk?" ketus sang pemilik kamar begitu melihat sosok yang tak diharapkannya. Tampaknya dia masih sangat kesal dengan pemuda itu.

Naruto dengan santai melenggang masuk, mengambil tempat di kursi dekat jendela. "Itachi-san. Dia bilang aku boleh langsung masuk," jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar, Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Memilih untuk tak menghiraukan pemuda itu dan berbaring di atas _tatami_, memainkan PS Pita. "Ini PR-mu? Tidak kamu kerjakan?" tanya sang _blonde_, membuka-buka tumpukan buku di atas meja, "Hei, Sasuke," panggilnya kesal karena merasa tak dihiraukan pemuda itu.

Sasuke hanya melirik sang pemuda dari ujung matanya sekilas, kembali asik memainkan _game_ dalam dalam genggamannya, "Berisik!" lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab ketus, dia benar-benar sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jengkel sejak kemarin. "Jangan sok kenal denganku!"

Bukannya menuruti ucapan Sasuke, sang _blonde_ memilih mengambil salah satu buku PR milik sang _raven_, "Aku pinjam pensilmu, Sasuke," Naruto berpindah duduk, sekarang dia duduk di atas _tatami_, bersender di dinding dekat Sasuke berbaring. Mengambil pensil di atas meja dengan seenaknya, "Ng..., ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" sang _blonde_ menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal dengan ujung tumpul pensil.

Setengah bangkit dari posisinya, Sasuke dapat melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Naruto. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengejakan PR-ku?" dia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tatami.

"Habis kamu tidak menghiraukanku, aku hanya sedang mencari kesibukan," jelasnya, matanya tetap fokus melihat kumpulan soal yang tidak dimengertinya. Pensil di tangannya sama sekali belum ditorehkan di atas kertas. "Tidak sepertimu, yang memang tidak memiliki kesibukan lalu menyiksa hewan," cibir Naruto disengaja.

"Tutup mulutmu, Dobe!" kesal sang _raven_.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sengit, "Memangnya kamu siapa? Sampai-sampai aku harus mendengarkan ucapanmu, dasar Teme," balasnya membuat Sasuke membanting PS Pita dengan keras ke atas tatami, untung tidak rusak.

"Kamu―" kemarahan Sasuke sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Dia menghela napas panjang, saling beradu pandang sengit dengan pemuda itu, "Kamu pulang saja sana!" usirnya.

"Tidak mau," jawab Naruto keras kepala, dia kembali memandang kumpulan soal di tangannya. Tak menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke, "Hei, Sasuke, ini bagaimana cara mengerjakannya?" Naruto menunjukkan halaman pertama soal yang tidak selesai-selesai dikerjakannya pada Sasuke.

"Kamu berisik sekali!" Sasuke membentak lagi, lalu merebut buku PR dan pensil yang ada di genggaman Naruto, ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. "Ini soal yang sangat mudah, kamu hanya tinggal melakukan pembagian dengan ini, lalu kamu pangkatkan lagi dengan ini, dan memakai rumus ini maka selesai. Ini pelajaran paling mudah dan kamu tidak bisa mengerjakannya, dasar Dobe. Badanmu saja yang besar tapi otakmu sekecil kacang kenari," omelnya sambil memaki sang _blond_e. Jari-jari porselennya mencengkeram pensil dengan erat, mulai menjawab soal demi soal.

"Ternyata kamu pintar ya, Teme," puji Naruto tampak takjub melihat bagaimana sang _raven_ mengerjakan tiap soal tidak sampai lima menit. "Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kamu bisa banyak bicara," kekehnya yang mendapat hadiah berupa tatapan tajam―yang sudah tak mempan―dari Sasuke.

"Diam kamu!" bentaknya nyaring, kembali mengejakan PR. "Itu gara-gara kamu terus saja berisik dan tidak bisa mengerjakan PR semudah ini," gerutunya, mengerjakan soal terakhir dari PR matematika.

Naruto menyerahkan buku PR yang lain, setelah melihat sang _raven_ selesai mengerjakan soal matematika. Menyodorkan buku PR bahasa Inggris, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak sekolah, jadi tidak mengerti yang seperti ini."

Ucapan dari sang _blonde_ membuat Sasuke memicingkan sebelah matanya, sedikit tak percaya mengenai ucapan Naruto tentang 'tidak sekolah'. Sasuke mendengus melihat bagaimana buku PR miliknya satu persatu di sodorkan oleh sang _blonde_, membuatnya terpaksa mengerjakannya.

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, seorang lelaki mengintip dari celah pintu geser yang tidak tertutup rapat. Senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya, melihat adiknya tekun―lebih tepatnya terpaksa―mengerjakan PR dibantu―direcoki―oleh sang _blonde_. Itachi membawa kudapan yang terbuat dari tepung beras, berbentuk bola-bola kecil berwarna putih, dan ditusuk menjadi satu dengan sebuah tusukan bambu―_dango_―dengan saus berwarna cokelat terang melumurinya dan dua gelas teh oolong dingin, lalu menaruhnya dengan hati-hati tepat di depan pintu geser. Tak ingin mengganggu keduanya, Itachi meninggalkan mereka dengan sebuah senyum puas.

**.**

Malam sudah meraja, saat Sasuke selesai mengerjakan semua PR. Sebuah keajaiban semua PR miliknya―yang niatnya tidak akan dikerjakannya―benar-benar selesai semua. Kalau ayah dan ibunya melihatnya, mungkin mereka akan menangis bahagia. Sasuke melirik pemuda yang tertidur di kamarnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bisa-bisanya pemuda yang sudah membuatnya jadi mengerjakan PR malah asik mengorok.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menendang perut Naruto pelan, membuat pemuda itu terjaga dari tidurnya. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu sedikit linglung karena tiba-tiba dibangunkan dengan kasar. Jarinya menggosok matanya, menatap berkeliling dan sadar saat melihat ke luar sudah malam.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau di sini? Pulang sana," ucap Sasuke, mengusir Naruto. Dia membereskan semua buku PR, menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto yang tak mendapat jawaban. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu meregangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa besok," cengirnya lebar, keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Besok juga tidak usah datang!" bentak Sasuke nyaring sampai ke luar kamar.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Saat melewati lorong dekat dapur, dia mencium aroma wangi daging yang digoreng, suara desisan dari wajan membuatnya masuk ke dalam dapur. Itachi sedang berkutat menyiapkan makan malam, dia melirik sosok sang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Itachi yang mendapat anggukan dari sang _blonde_, "Duduklah, makan malam sekalian di sini," tawarnya dengan ramah.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah Itachi-san, saya masih kenyang. Dango tadi rasanya enak sekali," ucapnya sopan, "Aku harus cepat pulang kasihan Kyuubi-san sendirian di rumah," jelasnya memberikan alasan.

"Kamu yakin tidak ingin makan dulu?" tanya Itachi lagi, sang lelaki dengan cekatan meniriskan potongan-potongan besar _tonkatsu_―daging babi yang di goreng dengan baluran tepung roti―ke atas mangkuk berisikan tisu untuk menyerap minyak. "Padahal aku sudah memasak banyak hari ini," desahnya kecewa, mematikan kompor lalu mengelap tangannya dengan celemek yang dipakainya.

Naruto menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menunduk kecil, "Aku minta maaf, tapi tidak bisa. Kalau kemalaman bisa-bisa aku dimarahi Kyuubi-san."

Itachi menghela napas panjang, lalu mengeluarkan kotak makan berwarna hitam dari dalam lemari piring, "Kalau begitu kau bawa saja _tonkatsu_ ini sebagian, makanlah dengan Kyuubi," Itachi memasukkan beberapa potong ke dalam kotak makan, menutupnya lalu membungkusnya dengan kantung plastik. "Aku tidak akan menerima penolakan, jadi bawa ini," desaknya menyodorkan kantung plastik itu.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengambil kantung plastik berisi makanan lezat yang pasti akan sangat di sukai Kyuubi, "Maaf, lagi-lagi merepotkan Itachi-san."

Itachi mengantarkan pemuda itu ke _genkan_, membukakannya pintu, "Tidak masalah, aku malah senang Sasuke berteman denganmu," ucapnya dengan tulus. Dia memandang sepupu dari asistennya itu dengan pandangan teduh, "Kamu juga sudah membantunya mengerjakan PR, harusnya akulah yang berterima kasih."

"Aku tidak membantu apa-apa," jawab Naruto malu, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," pamitnya sambil menunduk hormat.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Kyuubi," minta Itachi yang dibalas lambaian oleh sang _blonde_.

**.**

**.**

Selama beberapa hari, tensi darah Sasuke bisa dikatakan naik. Masalahnya saat dia ingin 'bermain-main' dengan para hewan di hutan, sang _blonde_ selalu tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengacaukan rencananya. Seolah pemuda itu tahu pasti dimana dan sedang apa dirinya. Beberapa kali Sasuke memeriksa tubuhnya, memastikan tidak ada alat pelacak―seperti yang ada di film-film―yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Naruto bisa tiba-tiba keluar dari semak-semak, di atas pohon, di belakang batu besar, terkadang dari dalam air di danau. Entah pemuda itu manusia biasa atau ninja jadi-jadian. Begitu muncul, sang _blonde_ tak akan segan mengomelinya sambil membubuhi dengan kalimat-kalimat pedas menyindirnya, membuat mereka harus bertengkar seharian. Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi Naruto mencegah Sasuke untuk mencabut tanaman tempat para kunang-kunang bersarang, membuat Sasuke harus mendapat ceramah.

Setelah beberapa jam, keduanya lelah bertengkar dan memilih untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan. Menikmati sapuan lembut angin musim panas, memandangi langit cerah dengan awan berarak pelan. Sasuke tiba-tiba melirik ke arah Naruto, dimana ada sang _blonde_ berbaring memejamkan mata, memandang setiap jengkal wajah Naruto dengan seksama.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" celetuk Naruto, tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sejak tadi kamu memperhatikanku terus," lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum terpoles di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, jantungya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, seolah sudah ketahuan basah melihat yang tidak-tidak. Dia melengos ke arah lain, menghindari bertatapan mata dengannya, "Percaya diri sekali kamu bicara seperti itu, Dobe," ucapnya yang hanya ditanggapi kekeh kecil dari sang pemuda. Sasuke kembali melirik Naruto dari ujung matanya, memperhatikan tiap detil wajah pemuda itu, "Hei, apa kamu dulu pernah ke desa ini? Apa saat kamu kecil pernah tinggal di tempat ini?" tanyanya beruntun, tiba-tiba penasaran dengan Naruto. "Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya, berbaring menyamping menatap sang _raven_. "Pertanyaan yang terakhir, kedengarannya seperti orang yang sedang merayu."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" bentak Sasuke kesal, bangkit dari posisinya. Dia duduk menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya, menatap air danau yang tenang.

Naruto ikut bangkit, duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini. Kenapa?" sang _blonde_ melirik sang _raven_ penuh tanya.

"Tidak..., lupakan saja pertanyaanku," jawab Sasuke cepat.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap sang _raven_, pandangan mereka beradu. Bedanya, jika Naru menatap Sasuke dengan lembut, sang _raven_ menatapnya dengan bengis, seakan ingin mengeluarkan bola mata berwarna langit dari rongganya. Tiba-tiba ujung jari sang _blonde_ terjulur, menyentuh lembut pipi milik Sasuke, membuat sang pemilik wajah membelalak kaget. Refleks Sasuke menepis tangan sang _blonde_, membuatnya terhempas.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Menjijikkan," sungut Sasuke menggosok bekas sentuhan sang _blonde_ dengan kerah _T__–shirt_ yang dipakainya, memperlakukan sentuhan sekejab mata itu seperti sebuah bakteri.

"Maaf-maaf, habis pipimu terlihat lembut sekali," ucap Naruto enteng, memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam kantung celana, "Apa nanti malam kamu ada acara?"

"Ya, aku ada kencan dengan PS Pita," dengusnya, menjawab seenaknya ucapan sang _blonde_.

"Nanti malam aku akan menjemputmu," putus Naruto, "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat yang menakjubkan," ucapnya misterius, membuat sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, penasaran.

**.**

Selepas makan malam, Naruto sudah datang ke rumah Sasuke, memakai pakaian kasual seperti biasanya, sebuah senter digenggamnya. Lalu meminta izin pada Itachi, 'meminjam' adiknya sebentar. Awalnya Sasuke tak ingin ikut, tapi sang kakak mendorong-dorongnya terus. Dengan terpaksa sang _raven_ mengikuti sang _blonde_. Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke kabur, dia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke berjalan terseok di belakang sang _blonde_.

Sasuke kaget saat menyadari kemana arah yang mereka tuju, Naruto membawa Sasuke ke arah jalan masuk menuju hutan. Entah apa yang ingin diperlihatkan sang _blonde_ padanya. Begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam hutan, Naruto menyalakan senter sebagai satu-satunya penerang ditiap langkah mereka.

Suasana hutan saat malam hari begitu berbeda, tampak mencekam. Suara hewan-hewan yang sama sekal belum pernah di dengar saling bersahutan di seluruh hutan, kelebat-kelebat aneh mengintai dari balik pohon serta rerumputan, mata-mata bercahaya terang menatap mereka dari kejauhan, siap siaga kapan saja untuk menyergap mereka.

Sasuke tak masalah dengan semua itu, dia tak merasa takut dengan sosok-sosok hewan tak kasat mata. Hanya satu yang dipermasalahkannya, yaitu nyamuk. Dengingan nyamuk mengusik indera pendengarannya, dengan tangannya dia mengibas serangga penghisap darah, agar tak mendekat padanya. Kalau tahu Naruto mengajaknya ke hutan, sebelumnya dia pasti akan menyemprotkan cairan anti serangga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Akibatnya sekarang dia sibuk mengusir nyamuk-nyamuk yang mencoba mengerubunginya.

"Sampai kapan kita berjalan?" protes Sasuke, mengusir seekor nyamuk yang hinggap di tangannya. Dia sudah tak tahan kalau harus lebih lama lagi.

"Sebentar lagi," Naruto menjawab singkat, menarik sang _raven_ ke balik semak. "Nah, sudah sampai~"

Keduanya menjejakkan kaki di dekat danau, tempat biasa mereka menghabiska hari di hutan ini. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya, dia mengajaknya keluar malam-malam hanya untuk ke tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Lucu sekali, tahu begini dia memilih pura-pura tidur, daripada harus diserang sekumpulan nyamuk hanya untuk ke tempat ini saat malam hari.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah masam membuat Naruto sedikit panik, sepertinya pemuda itu tak senang. "Coba lihat ke sekeliling, Sasuke. Bukankan tempat ini jadi berbeda?" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, sebuah keringat dingin menggantung di pelipisnya.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto saat ini, mengingatkan Sasuke pada manusia salju berhidung wortel yang mengajak dua orang manusia bermain lempar bola salju, dalam film yang judulnya mengingatkan sang _raven_ pada mesin pendingin, yang tak sengaja dilihatnya saat melewati ruang keluarga―di rumahnya yang ada di Tokyo―ingin rasanya menonjok makhluk itu.

Sasuke dengan malas memutar bola matanya, menatap ke sekeliling karena tak ingin menatap wajah Naruto. Memang benar tempat ini jadi sangat berbeda saat malam hari. Sinar matahari yang biasanya menyinari, berganti dengan sinar lembut dari bulan berwarna pucat di atas sana, kerlingan jutaan bintang juga terpantul indah di atas danau yang tenang, menjadikan permukaannya seperti sebuah _canvas_ raksasa, melukis indahnya alam. Menyedot semua jiwa yang mengintip ke dalamnya, membawa mereka seolah masuk ke alam semesta.

Sasuke mengagkat wajahnya, bersedekap dengan ekspresi datar, "Ya, lumayan berbeda," suaranya sedatar wajahnya, tampak tak terlalu berkesan.

Naruto tersenyum kecut sedetik, lalu berdiri memunggungi cahaya bulan, senyumnya berganti lebar dan pandangan matanya berkilat misterius. Dia mematikan senter yang ada di tangannya lalu melemarnya ke atas rerumputan. Tangan kanannya dinaikkan sejajar dengan bahunya, menjentikkan jarinya menimbulkan suara keras.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menghempas mereka, membawa dedaunan beterbangan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, tak lama setelah angin kencang itu berhenti bertiup, dia membelalak lebar. Sekumpulan kunang-kunang dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak keluar dari seluruh tempat persembunyian, beterbangan ke langit, mengitari keduanya, menjadi penerang tempat ini.

"Ini...," gumam Sasuke takjub, tak menyangka serangga dengan bokong berpijar terang ada sebanyak ini. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri sang _raven_, Sasuke menaikkan jarinya, menjadikan jari-jarinya sebagai tempat untuk kunang-kunang mendarat. Cahayanya berkelap-kelip, seirama dengan kunang-kunang yang lainnya, sama seperti bintang di atas langit.

"Bukankah ini hebat?" ucap Naruto, dia membiarkan seekor kunang-kunang mendarat di ujung hidungnya. "Apa kamu pernah mendengar tentang mitos kunang-kunang?" tanyanya, menolah pada sang _raven_, membuat kunang-kunang di ujung hidungnya terbang.

Sasuke meniup pelan kunang-kunang yang hinggap di jarinya, membuat serangga kecil itu terpaksa terbang tinggi. "Sepertinya dulu ibuku pernah menceritakannya waktu aku kecil. Tapi aku sudah lupa," kerlip cahaya kunang-kunang memantul di iris gelapnya.

Sang _blonde_ menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, seolah ingin merengkuh semua cahaya itu dalam peluknya, "Kata orang-orang, roh anak baik yang sudah meninggal akan menjadi sesuatu yang bersinar di tengah malam," jelasnya tersenyum tipis, "Seperti benda-benda langit, bintang, bulan, planet―" dia menjeda ucapannya sesaat menunjuk benda langit di atas sana, lalu kembali menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang aneh, "―dan kunang-kunang," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kenapa mereka harus berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bersinar di tengah malam?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Agar mereka bisa menjadi penerang jalan, untuk jiwa-jiwa yang masih hidup di dunia," ucap Naruto menjelaskan, wajahnya tampak sangat senang menatap ribuan kunang-kunang yang menari mengelilingi tubuhnya, "Mengarahkan mereka untuk terus menatap ke depan, menggiring mereka yang tersesat untuk kembali lagi."

"Itu hanya mitos, mereka hanya serangga dengan bokong berpijar," sinis Sasuke, "Kamu sendiri tadi bilang itu adalah mitos," dengusnya, mengingatkan ucapan sang blonde.

Naruto menghampiri sang _raven_, berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengannya, "Bagaimana kalau ternyata hal itu adalah sebuah kenyataan?"

Irisnya menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya, cukup lama Sasuke terdiam sampai membuka suaranya lagi. "Aku ingin pulang, ini sudah malam," ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa dia tak menyukai suasana di tempat ini lama-kelamaan.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan sang _raven_. Dia mengambil senter yang tadinya dia buang di rerumputan, kembali berjalan pulang diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa satupun membuka suara, sampai mereka ke luar dari hutan.

Di ujung jalan menuju ke desa, mereka bertemu seorang nenek dengan _yukata_ merah. Sasuke tahu nenek itu, mereka pernah bertemu saat berselisih jalan didekat hutan di waktu yang lalu. Nenek yang waktu itu menyapanya dengan ramah. Sang nenek membawa panci makanan, sepertinya habis mengantar makanan ke rumah tetangga.

Melihat Naruto mengangguk hormat pada nenek itu, Sasuke juga ikut mengangguk hormat. Sang nenek awalnya sedikit kaget melihat tingkah sopan Sasuke, tapi sedetik kemudia dia tersenyum ramah padanya. Mata sang nenek herannya terus mengarah pada sosok yang ada di sebelahnya Sasuke―ke arah Naruto―sampai mereka berbelok ke arah rumah Uchiha, sang nenek masih berdiri di tempatnya menatap keduanya sampai menghilang di belokan jalan.

**.**

**.**

Esoknya Sasuke hanya bersantai seperti biasa di rumah, dia sudah enggan mengusili hewan di hutan, malas untuk selalu bertemu sang _blonde_ setiap kali dia ingin berniat jahat. Lagi pula, setelah melihat keindahan kunang-kunang itu, dia sedikit memikirkan perilakunya selama ini. Bisa dikatakan sekarang ini dia benar-benar sedang introspeksi diri.

Sasuke bangkit dari atas _tatami_, mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, "Tidak! Tidak!" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri, tak ingin mengakui kalau dia benar-benar sedang introspeksi diri. Terlalu sering bersama dengan sang _blonde_ membuat sifatnya tanpa di sadari berubah sedikit-demi sedikit, walau mereka masing sering―selalu―bertengkar mulut setiap bertemu. Lucu rasanya, dia yang seorang pemberontak, ketua anak nakal di sekolahnya bisa semudah ini berubah karena seorang pemuda dengan rambut norak.

Lebih tepatnya, dia tak ingin mengusili hewan lagi karena tak mau di cap dan dihina sebagai bocah oleh Naruto. Hinaan semua orang memang ta pernah dihiraukannya, hanya hinaan dari mulut Naruto yang tidak bisa diterimanya. Sasuke memukul bantal dengan keras. Mengingat bagaimana wajah sang _blonde_ menghinanya membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Sasuke, hari ini kamu tidak keluar?" tanya Itachi, kepalanya melongok ke dalam kamar adiknya.

"Tidak, kenapa?" tanyanya dengan malas, dia duduk di atas _tatami_, memunggungi sang kakak.

"Tolong belikan _shoyu_ di toko serba ada yang ada di perempatan desa," mintanya, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar, dengan setangah membungkuk dia memperlihatkan selembar uang pada adiknya. "_Shoyu_ kita habis, aku tidak bisa memasak makan malam tanpa itu."

Sasuke menoleh pada kakaknya dengan jengkel. "Kenapa tidak beli sendiri!" protesnya.

"Jangan banyak protes. Cepat pergi sana," Itachi membalas tak kalah sengit, "Sisa uangnya boleh kamu belikan apa saja," lanjutnya merayu sang adik.

Sasuke mendecih kecil lalu mengambil uang dengan pecahan besar yang ada di tangan Itachi, akhirnya tergiur dengan rayuan sang kakak. Itachi menyeringai lebar, puas karena adiknya mau membelikannya _shoyu_, walau dengan terpaksa.

Sasuke menyusuri jalan desa, tepat ke pusat desa. Banyak manula yang tidak dikenalnya menyapanya ramah, Sasuke hanya membalas mereka dengan anggukkan kecil. Tepat di perempatan desa, dia melihat bangunan semi modern berlantai dua yang dulu pernah dilihatnya. Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam toko, dinginnya AC langsung menghembus tubuhnya, memberikan rasa sejuk dari panasnya sengatan matahari di luar sana.

Sasuke berkeliling di antara rak-rak tinggi berisi cemilan yang sering ditemuinya di kota. Dia memilih untuk berhenti sebentar di tempat majalah, hanya ada majalah tentang pertanian yang di jual, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk melihat-lihat. Dia kembali berkeliling di dalam toko, tak susah menemukan rak tempat dijualnya bumbu dapur. Jarinya menelusuri tiap botol _sho__y__u_, bingung harus memilih _shoyu_ mana yang harus dibelinya. Salah kakaknya tak memintanya dengan spesifik, dia tak ingin salah beli dan harus kembali ke toko ini lagi.

"_Shoyu_ yang enak yang merek ini," tangan keriput terjulur, mengambil sebuah _shoyu_ dengan merek berwarna hijau, menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Aku memakainya juga di rumah," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum untuk sang pemuda.

Sasuke membelalak kecil, nenek yang sering ditemuinya di jalan menyodorkannya sebuah botol _shoyu_ padanya, "Hn, terima kasih," jawabnya kaku, dia mengambil botol _shoyu_ itu.

Sang nenek mengangguk kecil, tak henti menatap sang pemuda. "Semalam kamu dari mana? Hutan di malam hari berbahaya sekali, lho," ucapnya memperingatkan, mengambil botol _shoyu_ untuk dirinya sendiri, memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Tidak masalah, aku punya orang yang bisa dijadikan umpan kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang berbahaya," seringainya, mengingat sang _blonde_.

"Wah jangan seperti itu," sang nenek tertawa kecil, berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju kasir. "Kasihan kakakmu, dia sudah cukup pusing dengan penelitiannya yang belum-belum selesai."

"Bukan kakakku yang kumaksud," Sasuke mengoreksi, mempersilahkan sang nenek duluan untuk membayar di meja kasir. "Pemuda dengan rambut _blonde_ yang aku maksud, semalam juga nenek bertemu dengannya."

Sang nenek mengernyit, dia mengeluarkan dompet berbentuk bulat dari kantung _kimono_-nya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang setelah semua belanjaannya selesai dihitung, "Semalam kamu hanya seorang diri," ucapnya, menatap Sasuke bingung, "Aku tidak melihatmu bersama orang lain," lanjutnya, menerima kantung plastik berisi belanjaan, berterima kasih sebentar pada sang penjaga kasir, lalu menghadap Sasuke lagi.

"Saya bersama teman tadi malam," Sasuke bersikeras, lalu menyerahkan _shoyu_ pada sang kasir. "Apa nenek lupa? Nenek bertemu juga dengannya," sang pemuda menyerahkan uang dan menunggu kembaliannya.

"Apa kamu pikir aku sudah pikun? Atau rabun? Aku ini masih sehat, Nak. Aku tahu apa yang kulihat dan aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas," kata sang nenek penuh keyakinan, "Bahkan jika kamu menyuruhku untuk menceritakan masa mudaku, aku masih bisa menceritakannya dengan detail."

Sasuke mendengus, mengambil kantung plastik belanjaan yang disodorkan sang kasir, "Tapi aku benar-benar bersama seorang kenalanku, Nenek," dia mulai tak sabar bicara dengan nenek itu.

Keduanya keluar dari toko bersamaan, mereka berdiri di depan toko, sang nenek tampak berpikir keras, kedua alisnya mengernyit tajam. Sasuke hampir meninggalkan sang nenek begitu saja, tak ingin berdebat dengan orang yang sudah berumur.

"Malam itu aku benar-benar melihatmu berjalan keluar dari hutan seorang diri," sang nenek masih bersikeras, "Lalu, ada seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang di dekat tubuhmu, hanya itu saja, tidak ada orang lain."

"Ap―"

"Ah, aku harus cepat pulang. Aku harus menyiapkan makan siang," sang nenek memutus ucapan Sasuke, "Aku duluan, kapan-kapan mampirlah ke rumahku," ucapnya ramah. Sang nenek melambaikan tangannya di kejauhan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih belum bisa mencerna ucapan sang nenek dengan benar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next To Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena kepanjangan kalo dijadiin 1 chapter, jadi Frau jadikan dua chapter biar yang baca gak capek… Silahkan _next_ ke chapter 2…

Note :

PS Pita adalah plesetan dari sebuah _console game_ terkenal.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

_Dia pergi..._

_Tak berarti cinta ikut mati_

_Dia hilang..._

_Tak berarti perasaan ikut kerontang_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Janji di Padang Kunang-Kunang**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : ****M**

**Genre : Romance, Poetry, Tragedy, and Fantasy**

**Pairing : NaruSasu**

**Warning : M/M Slash****, ****Alternate Universe**** and Animal Abuse****.**

**.**

**Special Dedication : Untuk event Opposite Party dan mereka semua yang ikut berpartisipasi**

**.**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan dan tak bermaksud untuk menyinggung pihak mana pun. Jika ada kesamaan tempat kejadian atau pun cerita, itu adalah kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. ****Tidak ada hewan yang mati/terluka dalam pembuatan cerita ini semua hanya rekayasa demi berjalannya cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang lelaki tampak mengendap-endap di balik semak-semak di selatan hutan, dekat dengan kaki gunung. Salah seorang dari mereka memakai teropong, untuk mengintai buruan untuk penelitian mereka. Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang rubah di tempat itu, padahal mereka menemukan banyak jejak kaki sang hewan.

''Itachi, aku pergi sebentar. Tunggulah di sini,'' ucap Kyuubi, berdiri dari posisinya dan menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang sedikit kotor.

Itachi mendongak, mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Kamu mau kemana?"

Sang _red-orange_ menghela napas, "Pokoknya, tunggu saja di sini. Aku tidak akan lama," terangnya, kalau lebih lama lagi, Itachi pasti akan memberikannya rentetan pertanyaan.

Itachi diam, lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah," jawabnya akhirnya.

Itachi terus memperhatikan lelaki itu sampai jauh, sampai terhalang pepohonan. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka membiarkan asistennya itu pergi ke hutan sendirian. Walau dia tahu benar, Kyuubi tidak mungkin akan tersesat di hutan yang sudah seperti taman bermain untuknya. Alasan itulah yang menjadikan lelaki dengan rambut menyala itu sebagai asistennya. Sulung Uchiha kembali memantau dengan teropong, melihat dari kejauhan pohon _berry_ liar yang tumbuh subur dengan buah-buahnya yang lezat menggantung di dahan, makanan kesukaan rubah api.

Suara gemerisik dari rerumputan di balik pohon _berry_ membuat Itachi menajamkan indera penglihatannya. Kaki-kaki kecil keluar dari balik rerumputan, sesosok rubah berbulu cantik berjalan anggun, bulu di keempat kakinya berwarna putih bersih membuatnya seperti sedang memakai alas kaki, menapak di atas rerumputan dengan gerakan halus. Bulu-bulu di tubuhnya berwarna _red-orange_, mengkilat begitu sinar matahari menyinarinya, ekornya panjang dengan bulu lumayan lebat, meliuk-liuk cantik setiap kali dia melangkahkan kakinya.

Itachi dengan cekatan langsung menulis apa yang dia lihat dan perhatikan dari sang rubah liar. Kedua matanya berkilat-kilat dari balik lensa teropong, takjub dengan sosok rubah liar yang menjadi obsesi penelitiannya. Itachi semakin terpesona melihat cara makan sang rubah, mereka hanya mengambil buah-buah _berry_ yang masak benar, sedang yang masih belum matang ditinggalkan di pohon.

Karena ingin melihat lebih dekat lagi, dia merangkak pelan-pelan ke arah sang rubah. Tapi sayang, dia tak sengaja menginjak ranting kering, suara ranting kering yang patah membuat sang rubah lari menjauhi tempat itu. Menyisakan seorang peneliti yang memasang wajah sangat kecewa.

"Tch! Padahal sedikit lagi!" geramnya, merutuki kebodohan yang dia lakukan.

"Apanya?" tanya Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang sulung Uchiha, membuat lelaki itu berjengit kaget.

"Kamu membuatku kaget, Kyuu!" protesnya sambil mengelus dadanya, "Kamu dari mana saja sih? Tadi muncul rubah api, sayang aku tidak bisa mendekatinya, dia keburu merasakan kehadiranku lalu pergi," terangnya begit antusias. Sebelah alisnya tiba-tiba terangkat melihat sang asisten yang pakainnya kotor penuh dengan noda berwarna hitam kebiruan. Nodanya semakin banyak di ujung pakainnya, membentuk seperti sebuah keranjang, "Ada apa di bajumu?" tanyanya penasaran, mencoba melongok ke dalamnya.

Kyuubi tiba-tiba menjatuhkan banyak buah _blueberry_ matang, "Untukmu, ini sebagai balasan _tonkatsu_ yang kamu titipkan ke Naruto di waktu itu," jelasnya tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ingin selai _blueberry_," tambahnya membuat wajah kaget Itachi berubah mengernyit.

Itachi mendengus, lalu mengambil buah _berry_ itu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas miliknya, "Ternyata kamu cuma ingin dibuatkan selai _blueberry_. Aku kira kamu―"

"Apa?" Kyuubi memutus ucapan Itachi dengan suara ketus.

Itachi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, lupakan," desahnya kecewa.

Melihat Itachi berwajah murung membuat Kyuubi menarik seulas seringai, dia ikut berjongkok di sebelah sang sulung Uchiha. Itachi balik menatapnya dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba saja, sang _red-orange_ mencium pipi Itachi, hanya sebentar, tak sampai tiga menit lalu dilepaskannya. Membuat wajah Uchiha Itachi sangat kaget, refleks tangan pemuda itu mengelus pipinya yang baru saja mendapat 'serangan' oleh sapuan bibir selembut kelopak mawar.

Kyuubi dengan wajah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, bangkit dari posisinya, "Jangan bengong! Ayo kita lanjutkan pengamatannya di pos yang lain," ajaknya lalu melenggang pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Kyuu, tunggu!" seru Itachi, memanggilnya. Cepat-cepat dia membereskan barang-barang miliknya dan mengejar lelaki itu, "Apa maksudnya yang tadi itu! Hei!" tanpa diketahui sang sulung Uchiha, seulas senyum terlukis di wajah seorang Kyuubi.

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke terlihat berbaring di ruang keluarga, televisi yang menayangkan program harian tentang pertanian tak dihiraukannya. Sejak tadi pemuda itu menatap ke langit-langit, memikirkan banyak hal, tentang dirinya sendiri, pemuda _blonde_ itu, dan ucapan sang nenek yang ditemuinya di waktu lalu.

Dia tidak dapat mengerti tentang penjelasan sang nenek yang menurutnya berbau mistis, selama ini dia tidak pernah dan tidak akan mempercayai hal-hal tidak jelas seperti itu. Oleh karenanya, dia sedikit kurang percaya ucapan sang nenek. Tapi, buat apa nenek itu berbohong padanya? Untuk menakutinya? Itu lebih tak masuk akal.

Terlebih kalau diingat lagi, kemunculan sang _blonde_ di hari itu sangat tidak masuk akal, walau dengan alibi sang pemuda mengidap _sleepwalker_. Kedatangannya bertepatan dengan hari dia menangkap kunang-kunang, dan lagi kunang-kunang yang ditangkapnya melarikan diri karena toples untuk memerangkapnya pecah.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di atas _tatami_ dengan kedua kaki yang dilipat rapi, mengacak-acak rambutnya, tidak mengerti dengan semua keanehan di tempat ini. Suara langkah kaki dari arah _genkan_ membuatnya melongok dari pintu geser. Kakaknya datang dengan membawa berbagai macam kertas penelitian di tangannya, tubuhnya kotor, beberapa rumput, daun, dan tanah menempel di pakaiannya.

Itachi menghampiri sang adik sambil memperlihatkan isi dalam tasnya yang sama berantakannya dengan penampilannya. "Apa kamu suka selai _blueberry_?" tanyanya, memperlihatkan banyak buah _blueberry_ dalam tasnya. Beberapa buah yang sudah terlalu masak tergenjet dalam tas dan mengotori dalamnya.

"Aku hanya suka selai tomat," jawab Sasuke membuat Itachi tersenyum kecil, "Hei, aku mau tanya," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, dia bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri di dekat kakaknya.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, hampir tidak percaya kalau baru saja adiknya meminta izin padanya hanya untuk bertanya. Padahal selama ini sang adik suka bicara dan bertanya dengan seenaknya tanpa peduli situasi dan kondisi, "Hn, ada apa?"

Sasuke terlihat ragu, dia tak langsung bertanya, tapi diam sesaat. "Rumah Kyuubi di mana?" tanyanya pada akhirnya

Kedua mata sang kakak membola, tak disangka sang adik hanya ingin menanyakan hal itu, "Tentu saja di desa ini, Sasuke," jawab Itachi, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur, hendak menaruh buah _berry_ ke dalam baskom. Sasuke sendiri mengikutinya di belakang, "Makanya, kamu harus keliling desa agar mengenal satu persatu warga di sini," tambahnya menasehati sang adik, diambilnya sebuah baskom kecil berbentuk jaring-jaring berwarna merah dari dalam rak piring. Memindahkan semua buah _blueberry_ liar yang ada di dalam tasnya ke dalam sana. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan soal rumah Kyuubi?" tanyanya balik, merasa curiga. Dia membawa baskom itu ke tempat biasanya mencuci piring, menyalakan keran dan mencucinya dengan air mengalir.

Sang _raven_ bersender di pinggir meja, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Aku hanya ingin menemui si pirang norak itu. Bukankah dia menginap di rumah Kyuubi?" tangannya meraih sebuah tomat yang ada di atas meja―sepertinya Itachi tadi pagi lupa memasukkanya ke dalam kulkas―menggosoknya ke baju yang dipakainya lalu menggigit buahnya yang terlihat ranum. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita ke sana bersama?" ajaknya pada sang kakak.

Itachi mengangguk kecil, tangannya tidak berhenti mencuci dan memilah buah _berry_ dalam baskom. Tidak dia sangka, adiknya yang awalnya terlihat enggan berteman dengan Naruto sekarang mau menemui pemuda itu tanpa ada paksaan. "Oke. Tapi, setelah aku membuat selai _blueberry_ pesanan Kyuu," jawabnya dengan wajah puas.

**.**

Burung gagak terlihat di kejauhan, terbang berkelompok menuju sarang jauh dalam hutan, suranya yang khas menjadi melodi pengantar senja. Semburat kuning keemasan membias ke seluruh desa, sekejab semua berwarna keemasan. Dua orang lelaki berjalan beriringan, melewati jalan-jalan yang ada di desa, yang lebih tua nampak ramah―menyapa warga desa yang tak sengaja berbapasan dengan mereka―berbeda dari yang lebih muda―hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sulung Uchiha menenteng setoples besar selai _blueberry_ buatannya yang ditaruh dalam kantung kertas. Pesanan sang asisten tersayang. Senyum tipis tak terhapus sejak tadi di wajahnya, membuat adiknya ngeri dan berjalan sedikit jauh darinya.

"Lihat, desa ini tidak banyak perubahannya," ucapnya membuka pembicaraan yang sejak tadi hanya banyak diam, "Apa kamu ingat masa kecilmu di sini?" tanyanya melirik sang adik.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lupa," Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya. "Kecelakaan kecil saat kita pindah ke kota membuatku jadi tidak ingat masa kecilku di sini."

Itachi mendengus mendengar jawaban sang adik, "Kamu ini, kalau kamu begitu kasihan anak itu. Cobalah untuk mengingat-ingat lagi."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Sang kakak membelalak, menatap adiknya dengan tak percaya, tidak hanya melupakan masa kecilnya, ternyata sang adik juga melupakan sosok seseorang yang dulu sangat akrab dengan adiknya, "Kamu benar-benar melupakannya? Teman baikmu di desa ini!" seru sang kakak dengan suara keras.

Sasuke tampaknya masih tidak mengerti, kedua alisnya tertaut, bingung dengan ucapan kakaknya itu. "Siapa? Bukankan selama ini kamu bilang tidak ada anak seumuran dengan kita di desa ini?"

"Ada satu orang lagi, tapi sudah lama tidak ada," terang Itachi, mereka berbelok ke sebuah tikungan dengan air jernih pegunungan mengalir ke parit-parit, menuju ke sawah yang ada di kejauhan. "Sesampainya di rumah aku akan menunjukkan foto kalian berdua. Sepertinya album fotonya masih aku simpan," terangnya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat dimana dia menaruhnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Membuat kakaknya ikut berhenti, "Sebelum itu, sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling.

Sang kakak mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Hn? Tentu saja ke rumah Kyuu, mengantar selai," dia mengangkat kantung kertas berisi selai _blueberry_.

"Tapi ini jalan menuju hutan," sang adik menyipit sengit pada sang kakak, seolah kakaknya itu tengah mempermainkannya. "Bukannya mereka tinggal di desa? Kenapa malah lewat sini?" tanyanya keheranan, tidak mungkin rumah sang asisten ada di hutan, atau lebih buruknya ada di belakang hutan. Dia tak mau berjalan sejauh itu, di tambah hari sudah semakin gelap.

"Eh? Tapi aku selalu menemuinya di―" jedanya membuat dirinya kaget sendiri, "―Hutan," lanjutnya dengan nada tak percaya dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat di mana rumahnya?" gumamnya keheranan sendiri. Kalau dipikir-pikir mereka selalu bertemu di hutan atau di rumah Uchiha, dia sendiri sama sekali belum pernah ke rumah pemuda _red-orange_ itu.

Melihat kakaknya berwajah kalut dan seolah sedang linglung, membuat satu lagi keanehan dari dua saudara sepupu itu yang menjadi bahan analisanya, yang tidak dia temukan hasil akhirnya. Mungkin kata yang cocok bukan 'tidak ditemukan' melainkan 'belum saatnya untuk diketahui'.

"Kita pulang saja, sudah hampir malam," ucapnya mengajak sang kakak untuk pulang, dilihatnya langit yang mulai gelap, hutan di kejauhan nampak berbahaya. "Berikan saja padanya besok," lanjutnya yang ditanggapi sang kakak dengan sebuah anggukan.

Keduanya berjalan menjauhi lebatnya hutan, tanpa disadari, jauh dalam gelapnya hutan, seseorang sedang mengintai mereka sejak tadi. Menatap punggung sang bungsu tanpa berkedip, dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijelaskan, lalu menghilang ditelan gelap.

**.**

**.**

Cuaca yang sangat cerah seperti hari biasanya di desa Konoha. Terlalu membosankan, jika dia harus menghabiskannya lagi di rumah dengan menonton acara televisi yang menampilkan acara tentang penanaman bibit, serta kawin silang tanaman yang sangat membosankan untuknya. Terkadang seharian program televisi hanya menayangkan pemijahan ikan air tawar, serta perawatan untuk telur ikan sampai dewasa dan siap jual. Uchiha Sasuke perlu hiburan, bahkan program lagu-lagu anak mudapun tidak ada, hanya ada lagu-lagu _enka_ dengan suara aneh dengan nada sendu kesukaan para manula.

Tinggal lebih lama dari waktu liburan musim panas bisa-bisa membuatnya gila. Dia juga tidak bisa mengusili hewan lagi, dia tak ingin ketahuan basah oleh sang _blonde_ lalu membuatnya lagi-lagi harus mendengar ceramah panjang yang isinya selalu sama setiap kali ceramah itu dimulai. Ngomong-ngomong soal sang _blonde_, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tak melihat pemuda itu, bahkan Naruto sama sekali tak mengusiknya di rumah. Sedikit aneh mengingat pemuda itu biasanya selalu mengikuti dirinya kemanapun dia pergi. Pergi ke rumahnya juga percuma saja, Kyuubi tidak mengizinkan dua Uchiha itu ke rumahnya dengan alasan kalau rumah mereka masih dalam tahap renovasi. Pada akhirnya juga dua Uchiha tidaktahu pasti dimana rumah dua sepupu berambut norak itu tinggal.

Hal ini mirip ketenangan sebelum badai. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang membuatnya harus terpaksa berurusan dengan sang _blonde_ lagi. Kalau bisa dia tidak perlu menemuinya sampai hari terakhirnya di desa ini. Untuk membunuh rasa bosan, dia hanya bisa menghabiskan waktunya di danau yang ada di hutan. Tempat terenak untuknya tidur siang sambil diayun sepoi angin.

Tapi sejak tadi matanya enggan terpejam, sambil berbaring di atas rumput dia memandang ke sekeliling. Lalu matanya melihat sebuah benda besar menggantung di dahan pohon yang ada di sisi yang berbeda dari tempatnya saat ini. Tertarik untuk mengamatinya lebih dekat, sang pemuda berdiri, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang sedikit kotor karena tertempel beberapa helai rumput. Kakinya melangkah melewati pinggir danau, berputar menuju ke seberang.

Suara dengungan dari hewan berwarna hitam-kuning keluar masuk dari benda berbentuk bulat itu. Lebah pengumpul madu menyimpan hasil nektar bunga ke dalam sarangnya, sebagai makanan untuk lebah pekerja, ratu mereka dan larva lebah. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat sarang lebah secara nyata dan sedekat ini, menurut buku yang dia baca, rasa madu lebah tergantung dari nektar bunga yang dicarinya, bisa terasa manis, asam, sampai pahit.

Penasaran denga isi di dalamnya, Sasuke mengambil sebongkah batu berukuran kecil di dekat kakinya. Dia bersiap untuk melempar batu yang ada di tangannya ke arah sarang lebah, lalu melemparnya sekuat tenaga. Dia mengira begitu sarang lebah dia lempar batu, maka akan ada sebuah rongga yang membuat madu bocor keluar dari sarangnya, kenyataanya batu yang digunakannya untuk melempar sarang lebah malah memantul, tergorespun tidak, hanya sedikit membuat sarangnyabergoyang .

Suara lebah yang lebih banyak terdengar mendengung dari dalam sarang, semua lebah keluar menatap sang _raven_ yang tampak pucat. Sepertinya dia telah salah melakukan hal ini dan membuat lebah-lebah menjadi marah padanya. Susah payah Sasuke membasahi tenggorokannya dengan air liur, pasrah saat lebah-lebah ingin menyerangnya dengan jarum beracun di ujung bokong mereka.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, tiba-tiba tubuhnya diterjang masuk ke dalam air danau yang dingin, menimbulkan suara nyaring saat masuk ke dalam air. Suasana yang gelap dan kurangnya oksigen di dalam air, membuatnya panik karena tak bisa bernapas, ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari dalam air. Tapi, dua tangan kokoh menahannya, menenggelamkannya ke dalam air lebih lama, tenggorokannya terasa tercekat, tak kuat lagi untuk bertahan lebih lama.

Sebuah sentuhan halus menyentuh bibirnya, mengirimkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya, ditengah kebingungannya dia hanya bisa membelalak kaget. Setelah sedikit tenang, dia bisa melihat sosok sang _blonde_ yang memejamkan matanya, menempelkan belah bibir padanya, memberikan oksigen untuknya. Sentuhan itu mengalirkan getaran-getaran menggelitik dalam perutnya.

Cukup lama mereka ada di dalam air, sampai tubuhnya diangkat ke permukaan dan berenang ke pinggiran danau, menjauhi sarang lebah. Sasuke keluar dengan kepayahan, tubuhnya ditarik ke atas rerumputan, keduanya bernapas tersengal, pakaian mereka basah kuyup. Sasuke berbaring lemah dengan napas memburu, menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya.

"Bisakah kamu berhenti melakukan hal-hal bodoh?" cerca Naruto, dia menyisir poni rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya dengan jari-jarinya. Menatap Sasuke dengan sinis, "Apa tidak ada yang pernah memberitahumu kalau mengusik sarang lebah sangat berbahaya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Tuan Pintar!" bentak Sasuke nyaring, bangkit dari posisinya, duduk berselonjor.

Naruto mendengus, "Apa itu ucapanmu untuk orang yang sudah menyelamatkan dirimu?" Naruto ikut duduk, matanya tak lepas memandang pakaian Sasuke yang menerawan, tubuhnya terjetak jelas menempel dengan kain yang basah.

Sasuke mendelik tajam, mengangkat dagunya tinggi, "Aku tidak minta kamu selamatkan, jadi buat apa aku mengatakannya?" desisnya, "Orang sepertimu hanya akan jadi besar kepala kalau diberi ucapan seperti itu," lanjutnya dengan nada suara mengejek.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah sedih, setelah mendengar ucapan dari sang _raven_, "Kenapa kamu tidak seperti dulu?" desahnya, "Apa tinggal di kota sudah benar-benar membuat perangaimu berubah?"

"Dulu?" tanya Sasuke, mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya kita pernah bertemu?"

"Lupakan," Naruto menjawab cepat. "Anggap aku tidak bicara apa-apa," wajahnya melengos tak ingin menatap Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

Sasuke manarik bahu Naruto, memaksa pemuda itu untuk menghadap padanya, "Cepat jelaskan!" perintahnya mutlak.

Naruto mendecih, dia mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke tanah, menahan tubuh pemuda itu di bawahnya. Sasuke terlihat kaget, tidak menyangka tiba-tiba di serang seperti ini oleh pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya ditahan sang _blonde_ di atas kepalanya, wajah mereka sangat dekat, Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan napas hangat dari hidung dan mulut sang pemuda, beraroma jeruk.

Sasuke mencoba memberontak, tapi Naruto menahannya dengan kuat. "Lepaskan aku, Dobe!"

Naruto menatapnya tajam, wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Kamu berisik sekali," desahnya, mengecup lembut bibir sang _raven_.

Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar, bibirnya dipaksa dibuka dengan ujung lidah Naruto. Semakin dia bersikeras memberontak, maka semakin erat cengkeraman sang _blonde_. Kakinya juga tak bisa digunakan untuk menendang pemuda itu, karena tubuh sang _blonde_ ditumpukan di pahanya. Lidah Naruto menari liar, mengajak berdansa sang _raven_ di dalam mulutnya, membuat bibir keduanya basah dalam cumbuan panas.

Naruto melepas ciuman dengan seuntai _saliva_ yang saling tertaut di bibir mereka, Naruto menjilat bibirnya, memutus untaian basah itu. Napas keduanya memburu, tangan sang _blonde_ yang lebar merayap di leher sang _raven_, semakin ke bawah menuju tubuh Sasuke yang basah. Kedua matanya menatap dua tonjolan kecil yang tercetak di pakaian Sasuke.

"Tch! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Sasuke dengan napas terengah-engah. "Apa kamu sudah gila, Dobe!"

"Iya, aku gila!" jawab Naruto dengan wajah merah padam. Sejak tadi dia merasakan gejolak aneh saat melihat tubuh Sasuke dengan pakaian yang basah dan transparan, memperlihatkan kemolekan tubuhnya. Cuaca yang panas dan pemandangan langsung ke tubuh porselen itu membuatnya jadi tidak tahan untuk tak menyentuh sang _raven_.

"Ap―" ucapannya terhenti, Naruto mengecupnya lagi kali ini lebih dalam. Tubuhnya lemas, seolah oksigen direnggut oleh pemuda yang ada di atasnya.

Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh sang _blonde_, katakan saja dia brengsek, karena tiba-tiba menyerang Sasuke. Tapi ada dorongan dalam tubuhnya untuk terus menyentuh pemuda itu. Jari-jari tangannya menyentuh puting yang tercetak jelas di pakaian Sasuke, menarik-nariknya membuat sang _raven_ bergerak-gerak gelisah. Naruto melepaskan cumbuannya, bibirnya beralih mengecup leher pemuda itu.

"Tubuhmu dingin," desahnya dengan napas memburu. "Aku akan menghangatkanmu agar tidak sakit," lanjutnya lalu menjilat _adam's apple_ Sasuke.

"Khhh―" mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar, tidak tahan dengan sensasi asing yang memabukkan ini. Tubuhnya terasa menggelenyar setiap kali Naruto menyentuh putingnya.

Tak ada lagi tenaga yang bisa dikeluarkannya, tubuhnya tergeletak lemah di atas rerumputan. Membiarkan Naruto menjamah ke seluruh tubuhnya, membiarkan tangan-tangan _tan_ itu melepas pakaiannya, mengecupi setiap inci tubuhnya, menjilatnya dengan ujung lidah yang menggoda. Naruto melepaskan kulumannya pada puting Sasuke, sedikit kesusahan saat ingin membuka pakaiannya sendiri.

Sang _raven_ dapat melihat dari posisinya saat ini, tubuh sang _blonde _membuatnya iri. Dia menyentuh otot-otot halus yang tercetak di tubuh _tan_, menjelajah membuat pemuda di atasnya melenguh kecil. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya, tapi dia menikmati erangan sang _blonde_. Dia ingin mendengar lenguhan dari sang Naruto lagi.

Sasuke mengambil alih kendali, mendorong pemuda itu jatuh ke atas tanah. Menduduki perut pemuda itu. Naruto tampaknya kaget dan tak menyangka sang pemuda akan berbalik menyeranganya―mengingat tadi dia melihat Sasuke terlihat sedikit lemah. Jari-jari porselen miliknya menjelajah tubuh Naruto, menarik puting kecoklatan, balasnya akibat perbuat sang _blonde_ tadi padanya.

Naruto melenguh, baru kali ini merasakan sentuhan bagai serangan listrik ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dia melihat Sasuke menyeringai senang setiap kali suara erangan dan lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya. Tangan Sasuke menjelajah semakin ke bawah, menyentuh gundukan di balik celana Naruto yang mulai menggembung. Sesuatu telah menegang dibalik sana, tangan-tangan sang _raven_ lincah menyusurinya, membuatnya semakin tegang.

Sasuke berdiri dari atas tubuh Naruto, dia melepas celana sang _blonde_ dengan cepat, membuat tubuh Naruto polos. Sang _raven_ menyeringai, melihat bagaimana sesuatu itu telah menegang dengan cairan di ujung kepalanya. Berkedut-kedut, semakin lama berukuran semakin besar, bahkan dia dapat melihat urat-urat yang semakin lama menonjol ke luar.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada batang tubuh berwarna _tan_, mengelus-ngelusnya dengan lembut. "Sepertinya kamu sangat menginginkannya, Dobe? Sedikit saja kusentuh, bisa-bisa kamu meledak, memalukan," cibirnya, tanpa rasa jijik mengecup ujung kepala dari batang tubuh sang _blonde _yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan berwarna kental.

Kontan saja hal itu membuat Naruto benar-benar tak tahan, Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya mengarahkan batang tubuh itu ke arah pemiliknya. Naruto mengerang keras, saat cairan dalam tubuhnya meledak, membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Cairan lengket itu dibalurkan oleh Sasuke ke seluruh tubuh Naruto, lalu menggenggam batang tubuh itu lagi, membuatnya basah dan menegang lagi. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari barang Naruto, menjilat sedikit cairan yang menempel di tangannya, penasaran dengan rasanya.

Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto hampir gila, dia berbalik menyerang pemuda itu, menjatuhkannya lagi ke atas tanah. Sang _blonde_ melepas dengan kasar celana milik Sasuke, membuangnya begitu saja. Tangannya meraba gundukan kenyal, mencari celah di antara dua gundukan di belakang sana. Menggesekkan ujung telunjuknya ke sebuah pintu masuk berwarna merah menggoda.

Naruto mempersiapkan Sasuke dengan jari-jarinya yang menari dalam _rectum_ sang _raven_. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memasukkan batang tubuh yang sudah kembali perkasa, menyusuri celah sempit menggoda. Tak ada desah, hanya napas memburu yang terdengar, juga kilatan liar dari keduanya. Mereka pasrah di bawah kendali rasa primitif yang mengakar sejak ratusan tahun, bergejolak melalui nadi-nadi mereka, mengantarkan rasa yang tak terlukiskan dan menggetarkan jiwa.

Dua anak manusia bergelut di bawah payung alam, saling menyentuh dan bergerak mencari sedikit kepuasan. Menghilangkan logika dan mengambil alih nafsu yang sudah memuncak. Bergerak dan terus bergerak, sampai kelelahan, sampai rasa nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, sampai mereka meledak bersama _euphoria_ di musim panas. Mengantarkan cairan-cairan lengket membasahi tubuh yang berkeringat dan tertempel di rerumputan yang menjadi alas mereka bercinta.

Sang dominan bergerak perlahan, memastikan semua cairannya telah keluar, lalu ambruk di sebelah sang _raven_. Napasnya masih tersengal, getaran-getaran hebat sehabis dia meledak masih dirasakannya, menggelitik perutnya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang memejamkan mata, tubuh pemuda itu mandi keringat dan wajahnya terlihat sangat merah. Naruto menyentuh dahi sang _raven_, menyingkirkan poni yang basah menutupi sedikit mata Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu membuka mata dan menoleh padanya.

Wajah Naruto jadi merah padam dipandangi seperti itu oleh sang _raven_. Dia cepat-cepat bangkit dari tidurnya, mencari-cari pakaiannya yang dibuang sembarangan, memakainya lagi dengan cepat. Tak lupa dia memunguti pakaian milik Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas tubuh pemuda itu.

"Cepat pakai, nanti kamu masuk angin. Sebentar lagi akan malam, berbahaya di sini tanpa penerangan. Ayo kita pulang," cicitnya kecil, tak memandang sang _raven_.

Sasuke mendengus, mencoba untuk duduk walau bokongnya masih terasa sakit. "Nanti saja. Kalau kamu mau pulang, pulang saja duluan," desisnya dengan seringai tipis.

Naruto diam sesaat, sampai dia akhirnya angkat bicara. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan!" putusnya cepat-cepat pergi terlebih dahulu, wajahnya merah padam.

Sasuke tak menyangka dia akan benar-benar ditinggal pergi oleh sang _blonde_, pemuda itu benar-benar brengsek. Meninggalkannya yang masih dalam keadaan bugil dan kesakitan seorang diri. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menendang bokong pemuda itu saat nanti bertemu lagi atau lebih bagus dia akan menendang batang tubuh yang sudah seenaknya menerobos tubuhnya. Biar pemuda brengsek itu mendapat balasan, karena tingkahnya yang seolah seperti gadis yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya, disinilah dia yang ada di posisi 'gadis'! Kenapa malah sang _blonde_ yang terlihat malu-malu!

**.**

Akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil sampai ke rumahnya dengan sedikit tertatih. Setelah berbilas di kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang kering, Sasuke bergegas ke ruang kerja Itachi. Sehelai handuk tersampir dibahunya, menyerap tetesan air dari ujung rambutnya yang basah. Dia menarik pintu geser, mendapati kakaknya tengah berkutat di depan komputer dengan kertas-kertas penelitian berhamburan.

"Hei, mana album yang kau bicarakan?" tanyanya sedikit malas pada sang kakak.

"Ng, sebentar," Itachi menarik tumpukan buku yang ada di dekat kakinya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah album tua bersampul cokelat kusam. "Ini, aku menemukannya dalam tumpukan buku di gudang."

Sasuke berjalan tertatih menghampiri Itachi membuat kakanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat cara jalan adiknya yang sedikit berbeda. Sasuke mengambil album foto itu, membukanya selembar demi selembar. Beberapa foto sudah rusak, banyak sekali fotonya saat masih kecil, saat dia tinggal di desa bersama keluarganya. Beberapa di antaranya dia tidak ingat kapan foto itu diambil, bahkan ada fotonya bersama almarhun kakeknya, Uchiha Madara.

"Kenapa kamu berjalan dengan aneh seperti itu, Sasuke?" Tanya kakaknya penasaran.

Sasuke memelototinya, membuat kakaknya terdiam. "Bukan urusanmu!" bentaknya kasar.

"Lihat, ini kamu saat kecil, bersama temanmu," Itachi menunjuk ke selembar foto, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Terlihat dua orang bocah kecil saling berangkulan, Sasuke tersenyum lebar di foto itu, memperlihatkan giginya yang bersih dan rapi. Sedang yang seorang lagi tidak terlihat wajahnya, gambarnya rusak dan tidak jelas dilihat.

"Hanya wajahku saja yang kelihatan," dengusnya, mendekatkan album foto ke matanya, mencoba melihat lebih jelas, namun tetap saja percuma.

"Karena tidak dirawat jadi seperti ini fotonya," Itachi memberikan alasan.

"Siapa nama anak ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk foto sang bocah yang sudah rusak.

"Hn, mmm...namanya, seperti nama makanan," Itachi mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Siapa ya? Aku tidak ingat."

Kedua alis Sasuke saling tertaut, "Nama makanan?" entah dia harus mempercayai ucapan kakaknya atau tidak.

"Kalau kamu penasaran, pergi ke rumahnya saja," saran Itachi begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang seolah tak percaya dengan ucapannya, "Walau dia sudah tidak ada, tapi neneknya masih tinggal di sini," dia masih ingat benar dengan wanita dengan pendirian keras, nenek bocah itu, "Mungkin dia punya fotomu dan dia yang lebih jelas."

"Dimana rumah neneknya?" tanya Sasuke tampak tertarik.

"Sebentar, aku akan membuatkan peta untukmu," Itachi cepat-cepat merobek kertas memo yang tak jauh dari _mouse _komputer, menulis dan membuat garis lalu menyerahkannya pada sang adik.

**.**

**.**

Berbekal selembar memo, keesokan paginya Sasuke berangkat menuju rumah nenek yang dibicarakan semalam oleh Itachi. Mengikuti arahan buatan sang kakak, terkadang dia harus berhenti sebentar untuk memastikan jalan yang dia ambil benar dan bukannya malah tersesat. Dia akhirnya sampai ditujuan, berdir di depan sebuah pintu gerbang besar yang tertutup rapat, sekeliling rumah dipagari oleh tembok tinggi, tak bisa mengintip ke dalamnya. Sasuke menekan bel rumah yang ada di sebelah kanan.

Cukup lama dia menunggu pintu terbuka, sampai terdengar kunci pintu gerbang yang dibuka dari dalam. Sang pemilik rumah melongok ke luar, wajahnya tampak galak, rambutnya disanggul rapi dengan dandanan cantik. Melihat nyonya pemilik rumah membuat Sasuke sedikit kaget. Dia mengenal nenek itu, nenek yang sering bertemu dengannya baru-baru ini.

"Wah, adiknya Itachi ternyata," ucapnya tersenyum ramah, dia membuka pintu gerbang sedikit lebih lebar. Mempersilahkan sang _raven_ masuk. "Ayo silahkan masuk," ajaknya ramah.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengekor dibelakang sang nenek, yang tak pernah lepas dengan _kimono_ bermotif cantik yang selau menyelimuti tubuhnya. Seseorang yang umurnya tak terpaut jauh dari pemilik rumah terlihat menutup pintu gerbang di belakang sana, sepertinya pesuruh sang nenek. Mereka melewati taman bergaya _zen_ sebelum masuk ke _genkan_. Rumah milik sang nenek terlihat lebih besar dua kali lipat, daripada rumah warisan kakeknya. Sepertinya sang nenek mantan orang penting dulunya atau seorang bangsawan.

Sang nenek mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu―dengan bantal dudul berwarna merah. Lalu meninggalkan sang _raven_ yang masih terpukau dengan isi dalam rumah. Tak lama pintu geser terbuka, sang nenek datang membawakan segelas minuman dan sepiring kecil cemilan untuknya.

"Maaf, hanya ada teh oolong dan _yokan_," ucapnya menaruh isi dalam nampan ke hadapan sang _raven_. "Silahkan dinikmati, jangan malu-malu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot," Sasuke tampak tak enak, kedatangannya jadi merepotkan sang pemilik rumah.

Sang nenek tertawa kecil, duduk berhadapan dengan sang _raven_, "Ada keperluan apa, tiba-tiba kemari?" tanyanya sambil memperbaiki ujung _kimono_-nya yang terlipat saat dia duduk di atas bantal duduk. "Aku tadi sampai kaget melihatmu ada di depan rumah, adiknya Itachi."

"Namaku Sasuke, Nek," protesnya.

"Maaf-maaf aku lupa namamu. Ngomong-ngomong kita belum berkenalan, ya?" ujarnya, membuat Sasuke juga baru sadar selama ini dia tak tahu nama nenek itu. "Namaku Uzumaki Mito, kamu bisa panggil aku nenek Mito saja."

Sasuke menganguk, tanda dia mengerti. Mito sendiri menatapnya tak berkedip, sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman, "Ada apa di wajahku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku masih tidak menyangka kamu ke rumah ini lagi. Sudah lama sekali kamu tidak ke sini, apa kamu ingat dulu kamu dan cucuku suka sekali bermain di sini," jelasnya dengan tawa berderai, "Kalian selalu membuat kekacauan," dengus Mito mengingat-ingat.

"Maaf, aku tidak ingat," jawab Sasuke tanpa basa-basi, dia menyeruput sedikit teh oolong yang disajikan untuknya, lalu menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja dengan hati-hati.

"Sayang sekali," ada nada kecewa dari suara sang nenek.

"Maksud kedatanganku ke sini karena ingin mengingat lagi," ucap Sasuke cepat, menatap Mito dengan sangat serius, "Kakakku bilang dulu aku punya teman di sini, di rumah ada fotoku dan dia, tapi fotonya rusak. Wajahnya tidak kelihatan," jelasnya dia memperlihatkan selembar foto lama yang sudah rusak ke atas meja, "Kakak menyuruhku ke sini, katanya mungkin Nenek masih punya fotonya."

"Begitu ternyata," Mito tersenyum kecil begitu melihat foto yang diperlihatkan oleh sang _raven_, foto lama yang penuh kenangan. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku ambilkan dulu," sang nenek berdiri dari duduknya, keluar dari ruang tamu. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai dia kembali membawa sebuah album foto besar berwarna merah yang tampak masih terawat. Dia membuka tengah album foto, menyodorkannya di meja."Ini, kamu dan cucuku," tunjuk sang nenek pada selembar foto di dalam sana yang membuat Sasuke membelalak.

Foto itu sama seperti yang dia bawa, bedanya wajah keduanya jelas terlihat. Fotonya dan seseorang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Pemuda yang beberapa minggu ini selalau menguntitnya kemanapun juga, pemuda yang sudah bercinta dengannya dengan gila di alam liar. Rambutnya, senyumnya, bahkan tanda seperti kumis kucing di pipinya, semuanya benar-benar mirip sang _blonde_.

"Apa benar ini dia?" tanyanya tak percaya, kepalanya mendongak, menatap tajam Mito.

"Iya, ini foto yang diambil tidak lama sebelum dia meninggal," jawabnya, tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke seakan tidak yakin.

"Aku juga dengar dari kakak kalau dia sudah tidak ada," gumamnya, jari-jarinya mengelus foto itu, menatap bingung.

Mito menghela napas panjang, "Waktu rasanya singkat sekali, ya? Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa dia ada di sini, bahkan terus saja menyiapkan makan pagi di kursi yang sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi yang mendudukinya," jelasnya dengan seulas senyum miris.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, mencoba membuka mulutnya, tenggorokannya terasa kering, "Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa dia meninggal?"

"Tenggelam di danau yang ada di hutan," jawaban dari Mito membuat sang _raven_ terperangah, "Apa kamu tahu tempat itu?" tanyanya yang ditanggapi anggukan cepat oleh sang _raven_, "Tidak ada yang tahu kejadiannya seperti apa, waktu itu seorang warga desa sudah menemukannya mengambang di danau," sorot mata sang nenek kembali sedih, mengingat lagi bagaimana tubuh kaku sang cucu kesayangan pulang sudah tak bernyawa.

"Boleh aku melihat altarnya?" minta Sasuke ragu-ragu.

Mito menganggukkan kepalanya, meminta Sasuke mengikutinya. Mereka keluar dari ruang tamu, masuk ke lorong rumah dan berbelok tepat di dekat taman dalam, sebuah ruangan khusus untuk menaruh papan nama leluhur yang sudah meninggal, foto, serta abu mereka dalam guci-guci kecil. Bau dupa yang khas tercium jelas saat kakinya melangkah masuk. Keduanya berhenti di depan sebuah foto bocah _blonde_ yang tersenyum lebar, periuk perunggu tempat menaruh dupa menyala, membakar batang beraroma wangi. Bunga matahari menghiasi berlutut di depan altar, menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, melantunkan doa untuk sang bocah _blonde_.

Mito tersenyum di belakangnya, menatap Sasuke dengan sedih."Dia pasti senang dikunjungi olehmu," sang nenek merapikan bunga dalam altar yang sedikit tak rapi. "Sebagian abunya disebar di tempat dia meninggal, sisanya di taruh di sini."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Sasuke. Dia bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk lututnya sedikit. "Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Tak lama setelah aku pindah ke kota, ada kecelakaan kecil yang membuat kepalaku memar dan tidak bisa mengingatnya," jelasnya buru-buru, takut menyinggung Mito.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Jawaban dari Mito membuatnya semakin kaget. Orang yang sama dan nama yang sama. Entah ini kebetulan atau memang sebuah kesengajaan. Setelahnya dia izin untuk segera pulang, Mito sempat memintanya untuk sekalian makan malam di rumahnya, tapi dengan sopan ditolaknya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan memikirkan semuanya dari awal. Sebelum pergi, Mito memberikannya beberapa lembar foto dirinya dan Naruto, sebagai kenang-kenangan agar pemuda itu tetap mengingat cucunya.

**.**

Sang _raven_ berjalan terseok menuju rumahnya, tak menghiruakan beberapa warga yang menyapanya saat berselisih jalan dengannya. Dia sampai di rumah saat malam telah menjelang dan rumah-rumah sudah menyalakan lampu. Begitu membuka pintu rumah, sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri di _genkan_, tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya, semburat berwarna kemerahan terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Selamat datang," Naruto menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat, "Apa kemarin kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sedikit takut-takut. "Maaf, kemarin aku bodoh sekali. Meningggalkanmu begitu saja. Kamu boleh pukul aku sebagai balasnya," ucapnya pasrah sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Siap kapan saja untuk dihajar oleh pemuda itu.

Bukannya menjawab atau marah-marah seperti biasanya. Sasuke malah menyentuh kedua telapak tangan Naruto, rasa hangat dari kulit tubuh sang _blonde_ merembet ke telapak tangannya yang dingin. Jari-jari sang _raven_ terus menyentuhnya dari telapak tangan, lengan, sampai bahu sang _blonde_, membuat Naruto hanya terbengong-bengong, tidak mengerti dengan sikap sang _raven_. Sasuke medekatkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto, merasakan detak jantung yang berdebar berirama. Meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa Naruto yang ada dihadapannya adalah orang yang berbeda dengan Naruto yang ada di foto dalam kantung celananya. Karena Naruto yang ada di hadapannya hidup dan dapat disentuhnya secara nyata.

**.**

**.**

Bulan jauh di atas langit, suara jangkrik riuh di luar sana, membuat suasana damai di Konoha, seperti malam-malam biasanya. Uchiha Sasuke berbaring di atas _futon_ yang empuk, sambil telentang dia menatap foto di tangannya. Matanya enggan terpejam sejak tadi, terlalu banyak yang dipikirkannya, membuat kepalanya terasa sakit. Foto itu ditaruh di sisi bantalnya, menatap menerawang ke langit-langit kamar.

Sebelah matanya ditutup dengan lengannya, memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi hal yang telah lama dia lupakan di desa ini. Kenangan masa kecilnya. Kenangan yang terlupakan karena sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja. Kenangannya tentang sahabat baiknya, orang yang paling dia sayang, yang paling ingin dia lihat lagi senyumnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, menatap dengan jelas foto itu lagi. Sosok bocah dalam fotonya itu pernah ditemuinya saat malam pertamanya datang ke tempat ini. Bocah yang datang dalam mimpinya dan mengatakan tentang hal yang tidak dimengertinya. "Janji?" gumamnya mengingat-ingat ucapan yang dikatakan sang bocah padanya.

Seekor kunang-kunang masuk melalui jendela kamar. Sasuke memperhatikan kemana serangga itu terbang. Kunang-kunang itu terbang beberapa kali di atas kepala Sasuke―berputar-putar, lalu mendarat tepat di foto yang sedang dia pegang. Kaki-kakinya yang kecil merayap, menuju ke arah sosok sang _blonde_ yang tercetak di atas kertas foto, kerlap-kerlip sinar di tubuhnya menerangi wajah bocah _blonde_ dalam foto, membuatnya memperhatikan wajah dalam foto lebih lama.

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Sasuke. Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh beribu-ribu pukulan, apalagi setiap kali dia mencoba melihat foto yang ada dalam genggamannya, rasa sakitnya semakin parah. Tubuhnya tersungkur di atas _futon_, jari-jarinya mencengkeram kepalanya dengan erat, di antara pandangannya yang sedikit memburam, potongan-potongan seperti kaset lama menghujani pikirannya.

Kunang-kunang yang ada di atas foto terbang kembali ke luar, meninggalkan bocah manusia yang meringkuk dengan tubuh bergetar. Serangga itu terus terbang ke atas dan mendarat di atas telapk tangan lelaki dengan rambut _red-orange_. Lelaki misterius itu mengambang di atas rumah keluarga Uchiha, digenggamnya serangga itu dengan sebuah senyum misterius di wajahnya. Matanya yang menyala dalam gelap berkilat-kilat, tak berhenti menatap kamar tempat sang _raven_ tinggal. Hanya sekejab dia di sana, lalu menghilang.

Sasuke sendiri masih meringkuk dengan keringat dingin bercucuran ke seluruh tubuhnya. Ingatan demi ingatan membanjiri kepalanya, memaksanya untuk mengingat semuanya. Memaksanya untuk membuka kotak pandora yang isinya mulai merangkak keluar. Untuk mengingat hal-hal berharga yang telah lama dilupakannya. Hal-hal yang sudah lama terkunci, jauh dalam tempat yang paling gelap.

**.**

**.**

_**Flashback…**_

_Sasuke kecil tidak mengerti, kenapa hari ini ibunya memakaikannya setelan jas mahal―yang kata ibunya hanya boleh dipakainya saat hari spesial―warna jas dan dasinya hitam, seragam warnanya dengan pakaian yang dipakai oleh kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya saat ini. Ibunya menggenggam erat tangannya, sebuah sapu tangan dipakai ibunya untuk menghapus air mata yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya. _

_"Ibu, kita mau kemana dengan pakaian ini?" Sasuke kecil bertanya pada sang ibu dengan polosnya, "Apa kita mau pergi ke pesta?" ibunya tak menjawab, hanya memberikannya seulas senyum kecil yang tidak dimengerti olehnya._

_Banyak warga desa berbondong-bondong pergi ke satu arah dengannya, memakai pakaian yang warnanya senada dengannya, semua berwajah sedih. Mereka menuju ke rumah besar di pusat desa, tempat yang sangat dihafalnya. Tempatnya biasa bermain dengan sahabatnya._

_Sasuke melepaskan genggaman sang ibu, dia berlari mendahului dan segera masuk ke pekarangan rumah yang sudah ditata sedemikian rupa, banyak kursi yang disusun berderet, rangkaian bunga yang indah juga mengelilingi tempat itu, sebuah kotak kayu di taruh di depan sana. Orang-orang menangis sedih, mengelap air mata yang membanjiri wajah mereka, suara tangis mereka terdengar sangat pilu, menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang seperti itu. Dia melewati orang-orang, menuju ke peti berwarna cokelat gelap. _

_Sesosok tubuh berbalut yukata berwarna putih bersih berbaring di dalam peti yang sengaja belum ditutup. Banyak bunga-bunga dalam tempat pembaringannya. Matanya tertutup seolah tertidur nyenyak. Sasuke mendekati sahabatnya, menggenggam sebelah tangan sang blonde yang ada dalam peti, terasa dingin. Kedua alisnya mengerut, menatap nenek sang blonde yang duduk di dekat peti._

_"Nenek Mito, tangan Naruto dingin, kenapa tidak menyelimutinya dan membiarkannya beristirahat di kamar?" protesnya dengan bersungut-sungut. "Nanti dia bisa masuk angin."_

_Orang-orang yang melihatnya tambah menangis pilu, sedang Mito hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya terlihat sembab, riasan di wajahnya tidak dapat menutupinya. "Tidak apa-apa, dia anak yang kuat. Jadi, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu akan membuatnya masuk angin."_

_Wajah Sasuke masih merengut, tidak suka mendengarnya. Sebuah tangan berjari lentik menarik lengannya, ibunya menyuruhnya menundukkan kepala pada Mito. "Maafkan Sasuke, Mito-san," minta ibunya dengan sungguh-sungguh._

_"Tidak apa-apa, dia mash kecil. Wajar tidak mengerti tentang situasi ini," maklum sang nenek. Dia menatap Sasuke, lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, sudah menjadi sahabat Naruto," Sasuke mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. _

_Sasuke melongok ke dalam peti, memperhatikan wajah tenang sang blonde. Dia mengelus kepala sahabatnya dengan lembut, mengecup dahinya. "Istirahatlah Naruto. Nanti kalau kamu sudah sembuh, kita bermain lagi," bisiknya di dekat telinga sang blonde, "Aku akan menunggumu di tempat biasanya."_

_Setelahnya Sasuke melangkah mundur, menunduk hormat pada nenek sang blonde, lalu duduk di kursi―di sebelah ayahnya. Ibu Sasuke menatap sedih bocah dalam peti, dia memeluk Mito dengan tangis yang kembali pecah. Mito mengelus punggung wanita yang sangat dikenalnya itu, mencoba menenangkannya._

_"Besok, setengah abunya akan aku sebar di danau," ucapnya dengan suara pelan, "Bawalah Sasuke, Mikoto. Aku ingin dia juga menebar abu. Naruto pasti akan senang," suaranya terdengar lemah, menahan tangis di kedua matanya._

_Ibu Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, mengangguk lemah sambil menghapus air matanya, "Aku akan membawa Sasuke," jawabnya. "Saya tahu Anda mencoba tegar, tapi tak ada salahnya kali ini Anda menangis untuknya."_

_Mito menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nanti aku akan ditertawakan anak itu, kalau sampai menangis," senyumnya kecut. Menatap cucu satu-satunya yang berbaring tak bergerak, mengelus rambut halus berwarna blonde untuk terakhir kalinya. Menatap wajah polos bocah yang akan sangat dirindukannya. "Dia pasti senang, akhirnya bisa berkumpul lagi dengan kedua orang tuanya dan kakek bodohnya," ucapnya dengan tawa pedih._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esoknya ibunya membangunkan Sasuke pagi-pagi sekali. Setengah mengantuk dia dipaksa ke kamar mandi, Mikoto sudah menyiapkannya air hangat serta sarapan pagi untuk anaknya tersayang. Ibunya menyuruhnya memakai pakaian yang biasa dia pakai―T-Shirt biru tua dan celana pendek berwarna putih. _

_"Kita mau kemana, Bu?" tanyanya sambil mengunyah telur mata sapi buatan ibunya. _

_Ibunya tersenyum tipis, "Ke tempat yang sering kamu datangi dengan Naruto."_

_Mata Sasuke berbinar-binar, dengan cepat dia menghabiskan sarapannya. "Aku sudah selesai. Ayo Bu, kita pergi sekarang," Sasuke tampak tak sabaran, menarik-narik ujung celemek ibunya. "Apa Naruto sudah sehat?" Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang anak._

_**.**_

_Sasuke sesekali berlari mendahului ibunya, lalu berhenti untuk menunggu sang ibu―yang berjalan pelan-pelan di belakang sana. Mereka berdua menuju ke dalam hutan, Sasuke tahu benar kemana arah tujuan mereka, dia tak sabar ke tempat biasanya bermain dengan sang blonde. Kakinya dengan gesit meloncati akar-akar pohon, melewati semak-semak lalu sampai ke arah danau. _

_Wajahnya yang bahagia luntur begitu tak mendapati sosok sang blonde di sana, hanya ada nenek Mito yang membawa guci kecil berwarna putih di pinggir danau, tersenyum lembut padanya. Sasuke menghampiri nenek dari sahabatnya itu dengan wajah bingung. _

_"Naruto-nya mana, Nek? Apa dia belum sehat?"_

_Mito tak menjawab, dia mengangguk kecil pada wanita yang berdiri di kejauhan. Lalu, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, membuka tutup guci. "Naruto bilang padaku, dia memintamu untuk menabur setengah abu dalam guci ini ke danau." _

_Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Dia mengintip ke dalam guci berisi abu, lalu menatap Mito. "Ini abu apa? Apa kalau aku melakukanya nanti Naruto akan bermain lagi denganku?"_

_"Abu yang sangat berharga untuk Naruto," jawabnya. "Hanya kamu yang diminta untuk menaburnya. Tapi, Naruto tidak bisa lagi bermain denganmu."_

_"Kenapa?" tanyanya membentak, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Apa Naruto sedang marah padaku?" lelehan air mata mulai keluar dari maniknya._

_Mito mengelus lembut kepala Sasuke, "Tidak. Dia tidak marah padamu, hanya saja, dia sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh."_

_"Dia pindah tidak bilang-bilang padaku?" tanyanya lagi dengan wajah sangat kaget. _

_Mito tampak bingung, bagaimana harus menjelaskannya pada bocah kecil ini. "Bukan seperti itu Sasuke, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan mengerti. Untuk sekali ini, apa kamu bisa mengabulkan permintaanya?" Mito kembali menyodorkan guci kecil itu lagi._

_Sasuke mengangguk dengan sedikit enggan, lalu menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya. Tangan kecil sang raven merogoh ke dalam guci, tangannya sedikit kotor saat menggenggam abu itu. Sasuke menaburnya ke atas danau, beberapa abunya diterbangkan angin, sedang sisanya tenggelam dalam air danau, menyatu kembali ke alam._

_Mito menyaksikannya dengan wajah sedih, setetes air mata jatuh saat Sasuke menebar abu terakhir. Memeluk bocah kecil yang sudah dia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri. Sasuke kecil masih tak mengerti arti tangisan orang-orang di waktu itu, dia terlalu kecil untuk memahami arti kehilangan. Hanya satu harapannya, dia ingin kembali bertemu sahabatnya, karena Naruto sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamanya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Sasuke, kamu mau kemana?" panggil ibunya saat melihat putra bungsunya mengendap-endap menuju genkan. "Ini sudah sore, jangan kemana-mana."_

_"Aku mau pergi sebentar, Bu. Sudah ada janji, nanti aku terlambat," ucapnya, cepat-cepat berlari ke luar, lalu menutup pintu dengan kencang._

_Sang ibu menghela napas panjang, tidak sempat mengejar anak kesayangannya. Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak sang blonde―sahabt baik anaknya―sudah tidak ada. Tapi anaknya itu tak tampak sedih. Padahal dia sudah menjelaskan bahwa Naruto sudah meninggal, tapi dia tak pernah mau mendengar dan mengatakan bahwa sang blonde masih hidup. Mikoto tak habis pikir, apa anaknya itu masih tidak mengerti dengan arti kematian atau itu hanya pelariannya agar tak terlihat sedih._

_"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara Sasuke?" Uchiha Itachi muncul dari ruang keluarga, mencari-cari sosok sang adik. _

_Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan ke arah dapur diikuti anak sulungnya. "Dia lagi-lagi pergi keluar. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, semenjak Naruto tidak ada dia jadi sering keluar, mengatakan ada janji, entah janji dengan siapa." _

_"Apa ibu sudah dengar?" Itachi berdiri di dekat meja makan, "Soal Sasuke."_

_Sang ibu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia mengambil beberapa sayuran yang sudah disiapkan di dekat meja kompor, mulai memotong-motongnya. "Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" tanya ibunya tidak mengerti._

_"Orang-orang di desa menggosipkan Sasuke, mereka bilang Sasuke gila," jawab Itachi takut-takut, suara pisau yang berbenturan keras dengan talenan membuat Itachi sedikit melangkah mundur, takut melihat aura ibunya. "Sasuke terus saja mengatakan kalau Naruto masih hidup pada orang-orang, lalu ada yang melihatnya pergi ke danau dan dia sedang bermain petak umpet seorang diri, berlarian dengan gembira mengejar kunang-kunang, memanggilnya dengan nama anak yang sudah meninggal itu."_

_Pisau yang di pegang ibunya terjatuh, wajahnya pucat pasi. Cepat-cepat dia berlari pergi ke luar rumah, meninggalkan masakannya yang belum jadi, dengan celemek yang masih terikat di pinggangnya wanita itu berlari kencang. Hanya satu yang dia tuju, danau di dalam hutan._

_Tak dipedulikannya orang-orang yang menyapanya, terus saja dia berlari menuju hutan, napasnya terengah-engah dan keringatnya bercucuran. Mikoto berhenti saat melihat sang anak tertawa ceria disekumpulan kunang-kunang, tergelak dan berlarian seolah sedang bermain dengan seseorang._

_"Sasuke!" bentaknya nyaring, membuat sang raven menoleh padanya. Mikoto menarik tangan Sasuke kasar, membuat sang anak meronta-ronta. _

_"Ibu, sakit! Aku belum ingin pulang, masih ingin bermain dengan Naruto," rengeknya, jari-jarinya yang kecil mencoba melepaskan genggaman erat sang ibu dipergelangan tangannya._

_Ucapan sang anak membuatnya pucat pasi, menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan. Mikoto berjongkok, menyentuh kedua pipi sang anak dengan telapak tangannya yang tak berhenti bergetar. "Kamu bilang apa, Sasuke?" suaranya ikut bergetar, "Apa kamu masih tidak mengerti? Naruto sudah tidak ada! Dia sudah meninggal!"_

_"Tidak!" ucapnya kali pertama membentak sang ibu, "Kalian semua aneh! Bicara hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Naruto! Apa kalian tidak bisa melihat Naruto ada di sana," tunjuknya pada sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di pinggir danau. "Kalian semua jahat, menganggapnya sudah meninggal!" air mata kembali membasahi wajah bocah itu._

_"Sasuke! Dengarkan ibu!" bentaknya dengan suara nyaring membuat Sasuke kaget, "Naruto sudah tidak ada, Sayang," dia memeluk erat tubuh mungil sang anak, menangis sedih, "Dia sudah pergi ke surga." _

_"Kenapa Ibu bicara seperti itu? Ibu bohong!" bentaknya lagi, berlari meninggalkan sang ibu sendirian. Panggilan ibunya tidak dhiraukannya, dia terus berlari dan berlari, semakin masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap._

_**.**_

_Sasuke kecil semakin masuk jauh ke dalam hutan yang gelap, dia sudah tidak tahu ada dimana sekarang ini. Napasnya tersengal, memikirkan ucapan sang ibu, serta orang-orang di desa yang menyebutnya gila karena mengatakan Naruto masih hidup. Dia tidak mengerti, kenapa orang-orang tak bisa melihat sang sahabat? Kenapa orang-orang begitu kejam pada Naruto? Padahal sahabatnya itu masih hidup dan selalu menjemputnya untuk bermain bersama._

_Sasuke berhenti di sebuah pohon besar, dia tampak kelelahan kelelahan. Dia duduk bersandar pada batang pohon. Suasana gelap mencekam tak mebuatnya takut, dia lebih memilih untuk di sini saja, daripada harus kembali pulang dan harus mendengarkan lagi penjelasan yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. Kedua kakinya ditekuk ke dada, menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. _

_Suara gemerisik kecil membuat kepalanya terangkat, menatap dengan waspada―sedikit takut, bagaimanapun dia ada di dalam hutan yang liar. Bisa saja ada hewan buas yang mengincarnya dan siap menerkamnya bulat-bulat. Dia tak bisa kembali karena sudah terlalu gelap, bisa-bisa dia tambah tersesat. Seekor kunang-kunang dengan cahaya terang tiba-tiba keluar dari arah rerumputan, serangga itu menghampirinya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang._

_"Kamu mencariku?" tanyanya, serangga dengan sinar kuning berkelap-kelip mendarat di telapak tangannya. "Orang-orang di desa, mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tentangmu, bahkan ibu juga sampai mengatakan hal yang sama seperti mereka," keluahnya sedih. _

_"Hn, apa? Kamu memintaku untuk pulang kerumah?" ucapnya dengan nada tak percaya pada sang serangga berpendar cantik, "Aku tidak mau!" dengusnya. _

_Serangga yang ada di tangannya terbang, menjauh dari sang raven. "Hei! Kamu mau kemana!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya mengejar cahaya yang pergi menjauh darinya, "Apa itu balasanmu setelah aku membelamu? Hei, jawab aku, Naruto!"_

_Sang raven terus mengejar sang kunang-kunang, beberapa kali dia tersandung karena akar pohon yang mencuat keluar. Kunang-kunang itu seolah menunggunya saat sang bocah tertinggal jauh di belakang, dia akan hinggap di dekat rerumputan atau batang pohon, menunggu bocah itu untuk berdiri dan mengejarnya lagi, menjadikan dirinya cahaya ditiap langkah sang raven. _

_Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di pinggir hutan. Sasuke melihat seluruh warga kampung berjaga dengan penerangan dari obor dan senter, memanggil-manggil namanya. Mereka kaget saat melihat sang raven yang keluar dari semak-semak. Sebuah pelukan hangat menyergap tubuhnya, ibunya menangis pilu. Kakak dan ayahnya menatapnya penuh khawatir. Sang ayah lalu menggendongnya, bersama seluruh warga desa mereka kembali menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Tangan kecil sang raven melambai pada seekor kunang-kunang yang terbang di pinggir hutan. _

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sang ibu keluar dari kamar Sasuke, setelah memastikan putera kesayangannya itu tidur lelap. Raut wajah khawatir masih kentara di wajahanya. Dia melangkah menuju ruang keluarga, dimana suami dan anak sulungnya ada di sana, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah suaminya. _

_"Kita percepat saja pindahnya," ucap Mikoto, "Aku khawatir kalau dia tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi." _

_Sang kepala rumah tangga mengangguk mantap, menyetujui ucapan istrinya. "Kalau begitu dua hari lagi kita berangkat. Bawa saja barang-barang yang sekiranya perlu dan tidak susah dibawa, sisanya biar aku saja yang mengurusnya dengan Itachi."_

_"Apa tidak bisa aku ditinggal sendiri di sini, Ayah? Ibu?" tanyanya penuh harap, "Aku tidak suka tinggal di kota," protesnya._

_"Tidak bisa," ayahnya menjawab dengan tegas, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kamu belum cukup umur untuk tinggal sendirian. Lagipula, kamu harus mendapat pendidikan yang lebih baik daripada di sini," jelas sang ayah, "Lalu, kamu juga harus menemai adikmu, ibumu pasti akan kerepotan kalau harus menangani Sasuke seorang diri." Itachi hanya mengangguk pada akhirnya, tidak tega dengan sang ibu._

_"Ini gara-gara aku," Mikoto berucap dengan nada sangat menyesal, "Karena aku menceritakan tentang mitos kunang-kunang dia jadi seperti itu," sesalnya dengan air mata berlinang._

_Fugaku mengelus pundak sang istri dengan lembut, "Ini bukan salahmu. Sasuke masih kecil, makanya dia tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya kita istirahat, mulai besok kita berkemas." Fugaku menuntun sang istri, mengajaknya kembali ke kamar. _

_Itachi sendiri masih duduk di ruang keluarga, menatap sekumpulan kunang-kunang di luar sana lewat kaca jendela. Dia bisa melihat kumpulan serangga itu menari di pekarangan samping. "Roh anak baik yang telah meninggal, akan menjadi sesuatu yang bersinar di tengah malam, ya?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia bangkit berdiri dan mematikan lampu. Bersiap menuju kamarnya sendiri, "Sasuke begitu mempercayai tentang hal itu," dengusnya, lalu menghilang dari balik kamar._

_Tanpa Itachi sadari, di balik tembok ruang keluarga, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri di sana. Mendengar semuanya dengan jelas dari awal sampai akhir. Juga tentang kepindahan mereka ke kota yang tak pernah diceritakan orang tua maupun kakaknya padanya. Dia menggenggam erat ujung baju tidurnya, menggigit bibirnya dengan keras. Dalam diam dia menangis tanpa suara, tak ingin pergi meninggalkan desa ini. Meninggalkan sahabat baiknya seorang diri di tempat ini. Karena mereka sudah berjanji untuk terus bersama-sama._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Esoknya Sasuke akhirnya mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya, tentang kepindahan mereka ke kota. Pekerjaan orang tua menjadi alasannya, juga tentang mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik untuknya menjadi alasan utama. Sedang alasan kenapa mereka harus pergi lebih cepat dari jadwal, tak dibeberkan ibunya, tapi Sasuke tahu. Dia paham benar dan tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali hanya mengikuti dengan patuh._

_Besok hari keberangkatannya. Semua pakaian dan mainannya sudah dirapikan dalam kardus-kardus besar. Kamar miliknya sudah bersih dari perabotan, hanya meninggalkan futon. Sasuke keluar dari kamar, mendapati seluruh orang sedang sibuk mengepak ke dalam kardus dan koper. _

_"Ibu, aku mau pergi sebentar," ucapnya meminta izin, "Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin menemui―"_

_"Pergilah," putus ibunya dia mengelus kepala sang anak dengan lembut. "Jangan pulang terlalu malam," Sasuke mengangguk sedih, lalu mencium pipi ibunya sebagai rasa terima kasih karena telah dizinkan pergi. _

_Sang raven berjalan gontai ke luar rumah. Cepat-cepat memakai sepatunya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatnya biasa bermain. Tak dipedulikan bisik-bisik warga desa yang selalu membicarakannya setiap kali dia lewat. _

_Tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke danau yang ada di hutan. Matahari hampir tenggelam saat dia sampai di sana. Pandangan matanya menatap sedih ai yang tenang, seekor kunang-kunang menari di sekeliling tubuhnya, seolah mengajaknya bermain. Tapi sang pemuda hanya diam saja. Serangga itu mendarat di ujung hidung bangir sang pemuda, berkelap-kelip. "Aku tidak bisa bermain setiap hari lagi denganmu," desahnya, "Tapi aku janji! Aku akan kembali lagi, jadi kamu juga berjanjilah untuk menungguku di sini. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kamu tidak memegang janjimu!" _

_Kunang-kunang kecil hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit, sayapnya bergerak-gerak membuat seulas senyum tipis di wajah Sasuke. "Jadi, jangan lupakan aku, Naruto. Hiks―" air mata membajiri wajahnya, dengan lengannya dia mencoba menghapusnya. _

_Dia berdiri dari duduknya, membuat sang kunang-kunang terbang dan hinggap di atas daun berry liar. Sosoknya yang kecil menatap punggung sang bocah yang semakin menjauh, kerlipnya berubah tidak seterang sebelumnya. Suara sesenggukan juga terdengar menggema di dalam hutan, tapi suaranya bukan dari sang raven. Melainkan dari seekor kunang-kunang yang bersedih ditinggal sahabat tersayang. Berjanji akan menunggu sang raven kembali._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**End Flashback…**_

**.**

Sasuke terdiam, tubuhnya kaku. Ingatannya kembali mengalir seperti air di sungai―tak bisa dibendung―meluap-luap. Kedua kelopak matanya dia paksa untuk tertutup, mengalirkan segala emosi jauh di dalam hatinya. _futon_ yang menjadi alasnya meringkuk basah kuyup, keringat masih mengalir di tubuhnya―mentes satu persatu. Kotak pandora telah terbuka lebar. Sasuke berharap pagi segera datang, agar dia bisa memastikan semuanya adalah sebuah kebenaran dan bukannya ilusi di malam musim panas tiada akhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

_Dia akan datang…_

_Walau penggganti berlalu-lalang_

_Dia akan kembali…_

_Karena cinta ini abadi_

**.**

**.**

Perlu waktu lima jam keluar dari desa Konoha dan memacu kendaraanya untuk sampai ke tempat dimana ada sinyal untuk ponsel yang sudah lama tidak dia gunakan. Itachi memarkir mobilnya di pinggir jalan, menekan nama dalam daftar panggilnya. Hari ini dia berencana menghubungi ayahnya, mengatakan kalau sang adik sudah banyak berubah dan siap dipulangkan ke Tokyo begitu libur musim panas selesai.

Perubahan sikap sang adik sebagian besar karena ulah Naruto, sepupu kekasihnya itu terlihat selalu menguntit adiknya dan menghalangi setiap tingkah sang _raven_ jika akan berbuat usil terhadap hewan. Kedatangan sang _blonde_ membuat tugasnya untuk memantau adiknya sedikit banyak berkurang. Mengingat tingkah Sasuke yang selalu kesal setiap kedatangan sang _blonde_, membuat pemandangan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Kapan lagi ada seseorang yang dapat membuat adiknya begitu kesal. Suara berat di ujung telepon membuatnya tersadar. Cepat-cepat dia membalas sapaan itu, tak sabar ingin menceritakan banyak hal tentang adiknya pada sang ayah.

**.**

Musim panas hampir berakhir dan Sasuke mulai membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Naruto membantunya mengepak, membuat pekerjaan menjadi cepat selesai. Keduanya tak banyak bicara, saling menyibukkan diri. Beberapa kali Naruto melirik-lirik sang _raven_ yang tampak tak sepert biasa. Sejak kemarin malam Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu, tapi tak berani bertanya. Suasana semakin hening setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Itachi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sulung Uchiha tidak mengatakan kemana perginya, lelaki itu cepat-cepat keluar dan mengendarai mobil yang biasanya hanya terparkir dalam garasii.

"Tidak terasa ya, musim panas sudah mau selesai," ucap Naruto memecah kehingan, dia mengikat kerdus berisi oleh-oleh untuk orang tua Sasuke di kota. Mengikat kardus bekas jeruk dengan tali rafia.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke, tetap tak melepas pandangannya pada isi dalam kopernya yang sudah tertata rapi.

"Ya, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto menoleh padanya.

Sasuke diam sesaat, jari-jarinya meremas pinggir koper dengan erat, "Nanti malam, aku menunggumu di padang kunang-kunang," lanjutnya membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

"He? Tumben sekali kamu yang mengajak duluan?" Naruto tampak takjub, ini kali pertama sang _raven_ yang mengajak terlebih dahulu. Biasanya dia selalu ditinggal, membuatnya harus mengekor diam-diam. "Apa ini kencan?" tanyanya malu-malu sampil tersenyum lebar, mengingat kembali kelakuan gila mereka di waktu lalu.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan sang _blonde_, dia menutup kopernya lalu menaruhnya di dekat pintu geser. "Tidak usah menjemputku, kita bertemu di sana saja," tambahnya, memutuskan seenaknya.

"Oke," Naruto tampak senang, dia mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada pemuda itu. "Memang kenapa? Kok harus di sana?" tanyanya penasaran. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawabnya, bahkan sampai Itachi kembali pulang.

**.**

Bulan menggantung di atas langit musim panas. Cahayanya yang redup menyinari bumi, menjadi penerang gelapnya malam, bersama milyaran bintang yang terhampar di atas sana. Uchiha Sasuke menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum keluar rumah. Kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar menatapnya heran.

"Sasuke?"

"_Damn!_" bentaknya, menengok ke belakang dan menatap Itachi dengan bengis. "Jangan mengagetkanku!" protesnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menghampiri sang adik, "Maaf-maaf. Kamu mau kemana? Ini sudah malam?" dia memperhatikan penampilan adiknya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. "Besok kamu sudah harus berangkat, istirahalah."

"Aku mau keluar sebentar, ada janji."

Itachi bersandar di dinding, melipat kedua tangannya. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Ucapanmu seperti _déjà vu_. Hal seperti ini kok rasanya pernah terjadi," gumamnya.

Sasuke terdiam, menyentuh gagang pintu, "Aku pergi dulu," pamitnya lalu berlalu pergi, meninggalkan debaman kecil saat pintu kembali tertutup.

**.**

Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti, menuju ke arah hutan. Sinar rembulan malam ini menjadi penerang jalannya. Suara jangkrik terdengar seantero desa, di antara rerumputan serangga itu bernyanyi melantunkan lagu malam. Pepohonan di dalam hutan tidak semengerikan saat pertama kali dia kemari malam-malam. Langkahnya lincah, menghindari akar-akar pohon yang besar―mencuat ke atas tanah.

Saat melewati rerumputan serta pohon _berry_ liar, maka di sana akan terlihat danau berair tenang. Sasuke melihat punggung tegap seorang pemuda berbalut _yukata_ berwarna kuning gading―berdiri di pinggir danau. Ujung rambutnya bergoyang lembut saat semilir angin malam menghembusnya. Kunang-kunang seolah menari di sekitar tubuhnya, meneranginya di tengah sinar pucat bulan di atas sana.

"Selamat malam," ucap sang _blonde_ menoleh kecil, senyum tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Dia merasakan kehadiran orang yang sedang ditunggunya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan dalam lengan _yukata_.

"Hn," Sasuke menghampirinya, berdiri di sebelahnya. Terdiam sesaat untuk menikmati pemandangan malam yang paling indah di desa ini, di padang kunang-kunang, rumah tempat ribuan serangga itu selalu menari setiap malam di musim panas.

"Apa kamu tahu, kunang-kunang hanya dapat hidup di dekat air dan udara yang bersih? Mereka dijadikan indikator polusi di sebuah tempat," jelasnya membuka pembicaraan, tangan-tangannya menyentuh satu persatu kunang-kunang yang menghampirinya. "Apa di kota juga ada kunang-kunang?" tanyanya yang dibalas gelengan kepala dari sang _raven_, "Sayang sekali, ya?," lanjutnya dengan senyum kecut.

"Apa tidak ada yang ingin kamu jelaskan padaku?" Sasuke menatap sang _blonde_ dengan tajam, "Selain soal kunang-kunang," tambahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Mencoba meraih kunang-kunang yang beterbangan di hadapannya. "Tidak ada. Bukankah kamu yang mengajakku datang kemari. Harusnya kamu yang menjelaskan keperluanmu padaku."

Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya, menyerahkan selembar foto pada sang _blonde_, "Apa ini kamu?" tanyanya meminta kepastian. Sang _blonde_ membelalak saat melihat foto dua orang bocah yang saling berangkulan. Salah satunya mrip sekali dengannya.

"Menurutmu?" balasnya santai, mengambil foto itu dari tangan Sasuke. Menatap foto lama dengan pandangan penuh rindu.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Sasuke nyaring, matanya berkilat-kilat penuh emosi di dalamnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, apa kamu itu dirinya atau makhluk lain yang hanya menyerupainya!" wajah Sasuke berubah mendung, tak ingin menatap mata yang akan mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sudah lama tiada.

"Sasuke―" tangan sang _blonde_ di tepis sang _raven_ saat pemuda itu ingin menyentuh bahunya.

"Jangan menyentuhku, sampai kamu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Apa kamu pikir muncul dengan sosok mirip sepertinya di hadapanku akan lucu?" ucapnya sinis, "Hanya aku dan Itachi yang bisa melihat sosokmu. Aku tidak ingin dianggap gila lagi oleh warga desa! Apa sosokmu benar-benar ada atau ini hanya ilusi mata!" bentaknya penuh emosi, mengepal tangannya dengan erat.

"Sepertinya sudah ketahuan, ya?" suara yang sangat dikenal keduanya terdengar dari arah tengah danau. Seorang lelaki dengan _kimono_ merah berdiri dengan ujung jari yang hampir menyentuh permukaan air, dia mengambang di udara. Sosoknya terlihat agung, ekor berjumlah sembilan di belakang tubuhnya meliuk-liuk indah.

"Kyuubi! Kenapa kamu berpakaian seperti itu?" heran sang _raven_, sedikit kaget melihat kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba saja ada di sana.

Lelaki itu memandang tajam sang Sasuke, sebelah tangannya menghempas udara, membuat sebuah angin besar yang menggoyang pepohonan di sekitar mereka. "Dasar manusia tidak sopan, aku ini Inari-_sama_," ucapnya angkuh, "Dewa rubah penjaga gunung." Sasuke hanya merengut, tidak percaya. Mengira asisten kakaknya itu sedang ber-_cosplay_. "Nah Naruto, sepertinya semua berjalan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kamu harapkan, ya? Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi hampir selesai."

Naruto tersenyum masam, "Bisakah Anda memberikan sedikit waktu bagi saya, Inari-_sama_?"

Sang dewa mendengus, "Perjanjian tetap perjanjian. Tapi, aku akan memberikanmu sedikit bonus tambahan waktu," sang dewa melirik Sasuke sekilas, "Karena pekerjaanmu cukup baik," Naruto tersenyum, senang mendengarnya. "Gunakan bonus dariku sebaik-baiknya," lalu lelaki itu menghilang tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke benar-benar heran.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi sang _raven_, membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Sebelum dia sempat menghindar, sebuah pelukan bersarang di tubuhnya. Naruto memeluknya dengan erat, "Maafkan aku," ucapnya dengan suara kecil, di dekat telinga Sasuke, "Aku datang hanya untuk menepati janji kita."

Sasuke terkesiap, dia menggenggam erat kain _yukata _di belakang punggung Naruto, "Apakah kamu benar-benar―"

"Apa kamu tidak ingat janji kita?," Naruto memutus ucapan sang _raven_, "Aku selalu di sini Sasuke, terus dan terus menunggumu," jelasnya, menyesap aroma tubuh Sasuke yang sangat dirindukan.

"Bodoh," geram Sasuke, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu sang _blonde_, "Bodoh!" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan nyaring, jari-jarinya bergetar di punggung pemuda itu. "Kamu memang bodoh, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Suara tawa yang renyah keluar dari bibir Naruto, tangannya mengelus lembut kepala sang _raven_. "Musim panas kali ini sangat hebat, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Seperti mimpi saja," gummanya, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit di atas sana. "Maaf, saat kita kecil aku hanya membuatmu susah dan tidak pernah sempat meminta maaf padamu," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban ucapan sang _blonde_.

"Kamu tidak salah apa-apa, jadi jangan meminta maaf. Aku malah senang," ucap Sasuke, "Mengiramu benar-benar masih hidup, mengira kamu masih tetap ada di sisiku. Walau saat itu hanya aku saja yang bisa melihatmu, menulikan semua ucapan orang dan tutup mata saat semua memandangku dengan aneh," Sasuke mengingat kembali masa lalunya saat di desa. "Asal kamu selalu bersamaku, kupikir aku tidak akan apa-apa. Sampai ibu sangat sedih dan ayah memaksa atasannya untuk pindah kerja di kota."

Sasuke balas memluk Naruto erat, membuat seulas senyum tipis Naruto tercetak jelas di wajahnya. "Harusnya 'waktu itu' aku langsung pergi, tapi kenginan untuk terus bersama denganmu menahanku di sini. Aku sedih karena tidak bisa menemuimu dengan sosok seperti dulu."

"Kalau waktu itu kamu tidak muncul lagi, aku benar-benar bisa gila," Sasuke terkekeh kecil, meraskaan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang melingkupi tubuhnya. "Maaf aku melupakanmu," ucap Sasuke tulus meminta maaf. Melupakan sahabat baiknya, orang yang paling dia sayang.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku harap kamu bisa seperti dulu, seperti Sasuke yang aku kenal," mintanya dengan nada suara lembut, "Yang menyangangi semua hewan dan tumbuhan, bukannya menyakitinya," kelakarnya.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Naruto, menatap wajah pemuda dengan ramah senyum itu, "Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu menunggu selama ini," desahnya penuh rasa menyesal, "Aku―"

Naruto lagi-lagi memutus ucapan sang _raven_. Dia memotong jarak di antara keduanya dengan sebuah sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Sasuke diam tak bergerak, merasakan hangatnya sentuhan di belah bibirnya, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto melepas ciuman terlebih dahulu, menyentuh kedua wajah Sasuke dengan tangannya, membingkai wajah pemuda yang telah lama dirindukannya, "Aku menyukaimu Sasuke. Sejak dulu aku sangat-sangat menyukaimu," ucapnya pada akhirnya dia bisa mengatakannya langsung pada pemuda itu. "Sejak kita kecil aku sudah mencintaimu. Walau dulu aku masih belum mengerti dengan perasaanku," kekehnya menggaruk pipinya, kebiasaanya saat malu-malu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menarik kerah _yukata _pemuda itu. Sekali lagi mereka kembali bersatu dalam sebuah ciuman manis. Merasakan sengatan lembut yang membuat dada mereka berdebar kencang. Saling memahami melalui sentuhan seringan kupu-kupu, ditengah tarian kunang-kunang mereka kembali memahami satu sama lain.

Sasuke membuka matanya, melepaskan tautan di bibirnya. Merasakan belah bibirnya yang lembab. Kalau bisa dia ingin sekali lagi melakukannya, tak ingin melepaskan sentuhan hangat yang membuat perutnya terasa geli. Ingin selalu menatap wajah pemuda ramah senyum itu selamanya.

Tapi sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi, tubuh Naruto bercahaya. Membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya karena silau. Mata malamnya terbelalak setelah cahaya itu sedikit meredup. Tubuh Naruto mulai menghilang, ujung kakinya berubah menjadi butiran cahaya, mengikis keberadaa sang _blonde_ sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ke―Kenapa ini?" Sasuke tampak panik, menggenggam erat tangan sang Naruto, tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi, padahal masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan dan kubicarakan," keluhnya, menatap lembut pemuda itu. Seolah sudah siap menerima segala yang akan terjadi.

"Naruto tubuhmu―"

"Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lagi di musim panas nanti," Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke, mengelus lembut rambut pemuda itu. Cahaya itu mulai mengikis tubuhnya, sudah sampai di lututunya, "Sedikit sedih rasanya saat aku harus selalu menunggumu setiap musim panas datang, tapi aku tidak pernah menyesal. Karena pada akhirnya kamu menyadariku dan menepati janjimu," tangannya menyentuh lembut pipi sang _raven_, merasakan kehangatan itu untuk terakhir kalinya, "Saat-saat aku selalu menunggumu membuat semangatku tidak pernah hilang. Karena aku percaya, suatu saat nanti kamu pasti akan kembali ke sini dan saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menemuimu dengan sosok seperti dulu, bertengkar, tertawa, dan berbicara lagi denganmu, berada di sisimu saja sudah membuatku bahagia."

"Naruto," desah Sasuke, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ini musim panas terhebat yang pernah aku alami, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan musim panas seperti ini," Naruto menautkan jari-jari mereka, saling menggenggam erat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke. Terima kasih karena kamu sudah menepati janjimu…," dia membawa punggung tangan pemuda itu ke bibirnya, mengecupnya lembut. Tubuh Naruto semakin cepat terkikis, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk terus hidup dan menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik lagi. Jika kamu bisa melakukannya, aku pasti akan kembali lagi padamu. Saat itu bersiaplah, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi," sumpahnya sambil tertawa lebar. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke."

Percuma Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan sang _blonde_, tubuh itu tetap menghilang, mengikis keberadaan yang memang harusnya telah lama menghilang. Sampai angin menerbangkan cahaya-cahaya kecil itu ke langit malam. Menghilang tak berbekas, meninggalkan senyuman sang _blonde_ jauh dalam hati Sasuke.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke nyaring, mencoba meraih sisa-sisa cahaya, walau hanya angin yang dapat digenggamnya. Tubuhnya merosot ke tanah―meringkuk―mencakar tanah lembab di bawahnya. Hanya selembar foto yang terjatuh di tanah dan sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang beterbangan menemani dirinya.

Dalam heningnya malam di musim panas, seorang dewa menyaksikan semuanya sampai akhir, memandang kasihan pada sosok seorang anak manusia yang sedari tadi tubuhnya tak berhenti bergetar. Menangis dalam diam, bersedih sekali lagi ditinggalkan orang tersayang. Semua sesuai sekenario sang dewa, ini memang kejam tapi dia harus melakukannya. Sebelum semuanya menjadi terlambat dan lebih sia-sia.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menarik kopernya, melangkah keluar dari kamar. Penampilannya tak sekacau saat semalam dia pulang. Kakaknya semalam sangat khawatir padanya, melihatnya tampak sangat kacau. Saat menanyakan soal Naruto, kakaknya sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, yang hanya dia tahu Naruto teman masa kecilnya yang sudah tiada. Itachi sama sekali tidak mengingat tentang Naruto yang kembali hadir saat musim panas dirinya yang masih ingat dan tak akan lagi melupakan sosok yang paling dia sayang.

Kakinya berhenti sebentar sebelum menjauhi rumah itu, menatap ke belakang, ke sekeliling rumah yang nantinya pasti akan dia rindukan. Walau awalnya dia tak menyukai tempat ini dan keterpaksaan yang membuatnya berakhir di sini, tapi dia tidak menyesal sudah kembali ke Konoha. Karena dia bisa bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Naruto. Memberikannya kenangan musim panas yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Sasuke membuka bagasi, memasukkan semua barang-barangnya, Ayahnya sudah siap di belakang kemudi, mesin mobil sudah menyala sejak tadi. Itachi membantu Sasuke memasukkan koper dan tas miliknya. Semalam dia menceritakan semuanya―kecuali cerita mengenai sosok Kyuubi yang mengaku sebagai Inari-_sama_―pada kakaknya, walau tampaknya kakaknya itu sedikit tidak percaya. Tapi dia mau mendengarkan ceritanya sampai selesai, itu saja sudah cukup untuk Sasuke.

"Jadilah anak baik setelah kembali ke kota. Jangan repotkan ayah dan ibu," nasehat Itachi pada adiknya, dia membukakan pintu penumpang―di sebelah tempat ayahnya menyetir―untuk adiknya.

"Hn," jawabnya tidak jelas seperti biasanya. Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil, menutup pintunya, lalu mengeluarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil yang belum ditutup. "Kakak," panggilnya membuat Itachi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sang adik, dia terlihat kaget kerena akhirnya adiknya kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak', bukan 'Hei' atau 'Kamu'.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam sesaat. Sedikit ragu-ragu untuk berucap. "Apa musim panas tahun depan, aku boleh ke sini lagi?" tanyanya membuat ayah dan kakaknya membelalak lebar, tidak menyangka pemuda itu masih mau kembali ke tempat ini.

Itachi melirik sang ayah sekilas, ayahnya tersenyum kecil padanya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tentu saja. Tempat ini juga rumahmu," jawab Itachi senang. "Kapan saja kalau kamu mau kemari, pintu rumah ini selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kakak membantuku melakukan sesuatu," ucapnya dengan pandangan mata serius, "Entah hal ini bisa terlaksana atau tidak. Nanti aku akan memikirkannya matang-matang saat sudah sampai di Tokyo, lebih jelasnya akan kusampaikan di musim panas tahun depan."

"Tentang apa, Sasuke?" tanya kakaknya penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, menatap kakaknya tanpa keraguan. "Membuat kunang-kunang dapat hidup di kota," ucapnya mantap.

Itachi melebarkan matanya sedetik lalu tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda menyetujuinya.

Mobil yang membawa Sasuke akhirnya berjalan pergi, meninggalkan rumah penuh kenangan musim panas yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya. Sasuke menaruh kepalanya di jendela mobil yang dibiarkan terbuka, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Menikmati pemandangan dan udara segar yang tak akan didapatinya di kota. Dia melambai ramah saat melewati depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki, nenek Mito ada di depan rumah, balas melambainya.

Sasuke dapat melihat di belakang sana, lebatnya hutan tempat kenangannya membuat hatinya sedikit perih. Tapi, mengingat waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Naruto membuat perasaannya sedikit membaik. Dia akan memegang janji dari Naruto kali ini. Janji baru yang dibuat di padang kunang-kunang, agar pemuda itu bisa kembali lagi padanya. Kali ini dia yang akan menunggu dengan sabar, menunggu sosok yang sudah menuntunya dalam gelap untuk kembali berjalan ke arah yang lebih baik.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Frau Freude**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sampai kita kembali lagi_

_Di bawah langit ini_

_Sampai di penghujung mimpi_

_Karena janji abadi_

**.**

**.**

**Omake.**

**.**

**.**

Deru halus dari sebuah mobil mewah membelah jalan ibu kota. Memasuki jalan tol bebas hambatan menuju jantung kota Tokyo. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit menjulang tinggi ke angkasa, membiaskan cahaya matahari di sore itu, membuat seluruh gedung berwarna _orange_. Sang pengemudi melambatkan laju kendaraanya, dari kejauhan dia dapat melihat sebuah tempat dengan selubung kaca raksasa berbentuk _dome_―yang di dalamnya tampak banyak pohon berwarna kehijuan tumbuh subur di dalamnya.

Setelah keluar dari jalan tol, dia berbelok menuju ke arah _dome_. Memarkirkan kendaraanya pada lahan yang memang disiapkan untuk menaruh kendaraan―tak jauh dari _dome_ kaca raksasa. Sang pengemudi keluar dari dalam mobil, menutup pintunya. Kakinya yang jenjang melangkah menuju pintu masuk, jari-jari porselennya melepas dasi yang mengikat di lehernya―melepasnya lalu memasukkan ke dalam kantung jas yang dipakainya. Tak lupa dia melepas dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda pengenal dari dalam kantung kemeja―memperlihatkannya pada sang penjaga―membuatnya melenggang masuk. Pintu otomatis terbuka, udara segar langsung memenuhi paru-parunya. Pepohonan dan tanaman tumbuh subur dalam rumah kaca buatan. Walau hari menjelang sore tapi tempat yang baru dibuka dua bulan yang lalu itu masih ramai, banyak orang datang bersama keluarga, sahabat, dan kekasih.

Arena untuk pejalan kaki dibuat senyaman mungkin, fasilitas penunjang untuk pengunjung sangat lengkap serta berbasis ramah lingkungan, papa-papan penunjuk arah dipasang di tiap-tiap pertigaan jalan, membuat pengunjung tidak takut untuk tersesat. Tokyo Great Green House menjadi surga dimana orang-orang kota melepas lelah, menikmati segarnya udara serta cantiknya berbagai tanaman. Rumah kaca yang dibangun dengan konsep pengganti hutan kota yang telah lama hilang, butuh beberapa tahun lamanya membangun tempat yang sebelumnya adalah taman bermain raksasa.

Sang pionir membeli tempat ini begitu mengetahui taman bermain hampir bangkrut. Butuh usaha keras sampai tempat itu jatuh ke tangannya, dia harus mengalahkan berpuluh-puluh pengusaha yang ingin mengambil alih tempat itu, membangunnya menjadi pusat perbelanjaan raksasa. Pada akhirnya dialah yang memenangkannya karena banyak bantuan dari pihak-pihak yang diharapkannya, termasuk oleh pemerintah sendiri.

Sang lelaki tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau ide yang selintas terbesit di kepalanya akhirnya benar-benar bisa terwujud. Suasana di dalamnya dibuat senatural mungkin seperti tempat asli tanaman-tanaman dari berbagai dunia itu tumbuh, dibagi menjadi beberapa _section_.

Ada satu _section_ yang paling disukai sang lelaki, yang menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan setiap sorenya sejak dibangunnya tempat ini. Sebuah danau buatan di tengah _dome_, dibuat semirip mungkin dengan tempat kenangannya, dengan ilalang dan buah _berry_ liar yang dibiarkan tubuh seperti habitat aslinya. Bersyukur dia memiliki kakak yang ahli dibidang hal-hal semacam ini.

Sebuah kursi panjang di taruh di dekat pinggir danau, danau berari tenang itu diberi pagar kayu―mengelilingi tempat itu―sebagai pengaman untuk pengunjung yang membawa anak kecil. _Section_ itu tidak terlalu terang seperti _section-section_ lainnya, memang di desain seperti itu karena ada alasannya.

Mata malam sang lelaki melihat seorang gadis kecil berlarian di dekat danau. Mencoba menangkap cahaya kecil yang beterbangan di pinggir danau. Dia mendekati bocah dengan rambut berhias bunga mawar, menyentuh kepalanya dengan lembut, membuat bocah itu mendongak padanya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan adik kecil?" tanyanya ramah, berjongkok agar sejajar dengan gadis kecil itu.

Sang gadis kecil menyodorkan dua telapak tangannya yang saling terkatup, dengan senyum polosnya dia berkata. "Aku menangkap kunang-kunang. Mau aku bawa pulang dan memasukkannya ke dalam toples kaca."

Sang lelaki mendengus mendengar jawaban polos gadis kecil. "Mereka tidak akan dapat hidup jika kamu melakukan hal seperti itu. Apa kamu tidak kasihan dengannya?"

"Kenapa? Tidak masalah kalau aku hanya mengambil satu saja," gadis kecil tampak cemberut.

"Apa kam tahu, roh anak baik yang telah meninggal akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang bersinar terang di tengah malam," mendengarnya sang gadis bergidik ketakutan, "Mereka akan berubah menjadi benda-benda langit," lanjutnya, mengerti ketakutan sang gadis kecil mengira sang lelaki membicarakan tentang makhluk halus menyeramkan yang tidak disukainya.

"Benarkah?" gadis kecil tampak tertarik mendengar penjelasan lelaki dewasa itu, apalagi melihat lelaki itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mereka akan berubah menjadi bintang, bulan, planet, dan kunang-kunang," jelasnya membuat mata gadis kecil mengerjab takjub.

"Kunang-kunang bukan benda langit," protes gadis cerdas itu.

Sang lelaki tersenyum tipis, mengelus rambut gadis kecil itu lagi. "Mereka yang menjadi kunang-kunang adalah yang tertinggal di bumi. Cahaya mereka menerangi jiwa-jiwa mansia yang tersesat, membimbing mereka kembali ke jalan yang benar," matanya menatap kumpulan kunang-kunang yang menari di atas permukaan air danau. "Kalau kamu menangkap salah satu di antara mereka, berarti kamu sudah menutup cahay untuk orang diluar sana yang memerlukan cahayanya. Kunang-kunang akan mati dalam penyesalan dan tidak bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang sudah naik ke angkasa. Terjebak selamanya sendirian."

Wajah sang gadis kecil berubah sedih, dia membuka telapak tangannya. Membiarkan kunang-kunang itu kembali terbang bebas bersama kawananya. "Kasihan sekali kalau dia tertinggal sendirian. Maafkan aku tuan kunang-kunang," ucapnya polos.

"Anak pintar," puji lelaki itu, sang gadis kecil tersenyum bangga.

"Konan! Ayo pulang, sudah malam," suara nyaring dari seorang wanita membuat gadis kecil menoleh ke asal suara itu.

"Aku harus pulang. Bye-bye, Paman Rambut Ayam," sang gadis berlari kecil, melambai-lambai padanya sebelum pergi.

Sang lelaki mendengus, setelah gadis kecil itu tak tampak dia menuju bangku yang ada di sana. Duduk santai sambil melepas jas yang dipakainya, menikmati pemandangan yang dapat membuat stresnya menguap, di padang kunang-kunang yang dibuat sama seperti tempat itu. Setiap kali melihat tempat ini, maka yang terbersit diingatannya adalah wajah seseorang berambut _blonde_.

Dia sudah menepati janjinya, menjadi orang yang sukses dan tak pernah melakukan hal-hal gila dan brengsek seperti saat dia muda. Akhirnya dia berhasil membuat kunang-kunang hidup di kota, walau dalam selubung rumah kaca raksasa. Setiap kali dia melihat serangga itu, dia berharap sekali lagi ada sebuah keajaiban. Berharap sosok yang dirindukannya kembali menjelma. Tapi semua hanya angan, hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi di kota besar seperti ini, dimana dewa hanya memperhatikan dari jauh, begitu yang dia dengar dari Inari-_sama_ dari desa Konoha.

Setelah kepergian sang _blonde_ dari dunia ini, lelaki berambut _raven_ selalu mencari sosoknya. Mencarinya di antara rerumputan, dibalik dauh pohon _berry_ liar, atau dimalam saat bulan tak muncul, walau dia tahu tak akan ada pemuda itu di sana, walau setiap tahun musim selalu berganti. Kadang dia berharap sosok itu muncul di antara gang-gang gelap di antara gedung pencakar langit, di sudut-sudut gelap stasiun kereta api, atau di taman yang ada di depan apartemennya. Tapi semua hanya angan, lebih tidak mungkin pemuda itu akan muncul di tempat seperti itu.

Tak lelah dia mencarinya, seiring mewujudkan janjinya. Jika keajaiban bisa sekali terwujud, dia ingin mengatakan kata yang tak sempat diucapkannya. Sebagai balas perasaanya untuk pemuda itu. Mungkin panggilan pemuda sudah tidak tepat untuknya sekarang ini, dimana sang _raven_ sendiri sudah beranjak dewasa. Ingatan waktu itu selalu berputar dikepalanya setiap musim panas kembali menjelang, seperti saat ini.

Semuanya sepeti sebuah dongen yang diceritakan sebelum tidur, hal yang tak mungkin menjadi mungkin karena sebuah niat, keinginan yang tulus serta sebuah janji. Ingin rasanya dia kembali mengulang waktu bersama dengannya, tapi hal itu sangat mustahil. Kyuubi yang membuka ingatannya di waktu itu, dia menjelaskan semuanya di musim panas keduanya di desa. Juga menjelaskan sosok sebenarnya lelaki _red-orange_ itu.

Kekasih kakanya itu mengatakan bahwa waktu sang _blonde_ sudah hampir habis di kala itu, janji waktu itu adalah pedang bermata dua. Berhasil atau tidak, dia akan tetap dipaksa 'pulang', kembali keharibaan sang kuasa karena janji telah ditepati, atau dia akan menghilang tanpa bisa kembali ke dunia ini lagi. Lelaki berambut _red-orange_ sendiri tidak yakin tentang reinkarnasi, walau sang _raven_ berharap banyak jauh dalam lubuk hatinya agar sang _blonde_ dapat kembali lagi.

Suara ponsel di saku celananya berdering nyaring, cepat-cepat diangkatnya. Suara seseorang di ujung telepon yang sangat dikenalnya, "Ada apa, Kyuubi?"

_'Itachi sedang dalam perjalanan ke Tokyo. Ingat jangan mengatakan soal aku yang seorang Inari-sama!'_ ancamnya dengan nada keras, memperingati sasuke lagi.

Sasuke menghela naps, kebenaran bahwa kekasih kakanya adalah dewa penjaga gunung tak dikethui oleh kakaknya. Hanya dia yang tahu, lelaki berambut _red-orange_ itu memaksanya untuk tutup mulut, dengan ancaman akan menghancurkan _dome_ buatannya dengan meminta tolong―memaksa―pada dewa angin kenalannya. Sasuke tak mengerti apa alasannya sampai hal sepenting ini harus ditutupi. Tapi Kyuubi hanya mengatakan, karena dia tak ingin perbedaan antara dia dan Itachi semakin lebar.

_'Hei, jangan diam saja!' _bentaknya nyaring membuat telinga Sasuke sakit.

"Hn, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Aku bosan setiap kali Itachi kemari kamu selalu memperingatkan hal yang sama," desahnya dengan nada suara penuh protes. "Apa kamu pikir aku manusia berbibir ember?"

_'Aku hanya jaga-jaga, Anak Ayam!'_ makinya membuat Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya. _'Bilang padanya segera menghubungiku setelah sampai,'_ ucapnya lalu telepon diputus oleh lelaki itu.

"Kenapa dia tidak bilang sendiri," dahinya mengernyit, menatap ponsel miliknya. "Dasar dewa egois, buat apa dia meneleponku." Sang lelaki memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam kantung celananya, bersandar pada kursi. Menikmati langit yang mulai gelap di luar sana.

Seekor kunang-kunang terbang ke arahnya. Dia membuka telapak tangannya, menjadi tempat pendaratan serangga itu. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menciptakan tempat ini," ucapnya sambil memandang sang kunang-kunang denan kerlip indah, "Tempat dimana kunang-kunang dapat hidup, tempat dimana roh-roh anak baik yang ada di kota ini berkumpul," sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajahnya yang biasanya selalu dingin. "Menerangi jalan mereka yang tersesat, sepertiku dulu. Iya kan, Naruto?"

Kunang-kunang itu kembali terbang ke kawanannya, sepasang mata malam memperhatikan serangga itu. Berkelap-kelip semakin cantik, menari mengelilingi danau buatan. Walau pertemuan mereka di malam itu singkat, tapi dia percaya kalau suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan bertemu lagi, karena dia sudah membuat tempat yang mirip dengan tempat kenangan.

"Hei, Sasuke!" suara serak dari kejauhan memanggilnya, membuat sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya. "Ayo kita pulang," ajak seorang lelaki berambut _blonde_ yang senyumnya selalu dirindukannya. Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, menenteng jas yang dipakainya kebahunya. Kakinya melangkah ke arah pemuda itu berdiri, menggenggam tangan sang _blonde_ dengan erat, tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Janji telah ditepati, penantian telah terbayar, dan kejaiban sekali lagi terwujud. Bersama-sama mereka berdua melangkah ke kehidupan yang baru, dimana masa depan baru saja dimulai. Kata-kata yang tak terucap akhirnya dapat tersampaikan, di padang kunang-kunang bersama selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**End Omake**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ini bukan tentang diriku_

_Juga bukan tentang dirimu_

_Ini tentang kita yang bertemu di__malam itu_

_Di padang kunang-kunang bersama denganmu_

_._

_Kerlap-kerlip dalam gelap_

_Sosok tampan bertubuh tegap_

_Beralas geta melangkah sigap_

_Menari dan masuk dalam dekap_

_._

_Kelingking saling tertaut_

_Janji sampai datang maut_

_Hatipun jadi tertaut_

_Ditinggalpun jadi takut_

_._

_Dia pergi…_

_Tak berarti cinta ikut mati_

_Dia hilang…_

_Tak berarti perasaan ikut kerontang_

_._

_Dia akan datang…_

_Walau pengganti berlalu-lalang_

_Dia akan kembali…_

_Karena cinta ini abadi_

_._

_Sampai kita kembali lagi_

_Di bawah langit ini_

_Sampai di penghujung mimpi_

_Karena janji abadi_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frau benar-benar telat buat upload #mewek Karena sinyal inet yang ilang-ilang ngebuat Frau telat banget a.k.a ketinggalan T.T… Frau minta maaf banget ma teman-teman yang udah berpartisipasi, khusunya buat para panitia yang lainnya T.T

Event untuk acara ini bisa lebih lengkap kalian ketahui dengan membuka facebook dan mencari grup **Opposite Party**.

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah menyempatkan ikut berpartisipasi di event ini, semoga tahun depan kita bisa berjumpa lagi di event yang mempertemuka para Author SasuNaru dan NaruSasu. Semoga dengan diadakannya event ini persahabatan yang terjalin di antara kedua author SNS bisa lebih baik lagi.

**.**

So, mind to review, minna-san~


End file.
